


Hero

by Jellyfish42069



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish42069/pseuds/Jellyfish42069
Summary: In which a girl born with the power of telekinesis is plagued with dreams of the same black haired man her entire life. As greater things threaten the earth she gets recruited into the Avengers initiative and is met with the man in charge of destroying the world who seems oddly familiar.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Characters // Playlist 

Eden Todd

Loki 

Thor 

The Avengers 

Playlist:

wake up - eden

love ; not wrong (brave) - eden

gravity - eden

fumes - eden

daddy issues - the neighborhood 

sweater weather - the neighborhood 

r. I. p 2 my youth - the neighborhood

everybody wants to rule the world - lorde

glory and gore - lorde

royals - lorde

you should see me in a crown - billie eilish

my strange addiction - billie eilish

therefore I am - billie eilish

bury a friend - billie eilish

lovely - billie eilish & khalid

young god - halsey

nightmare - halsey 

I don't wanna live forever - zayn & taylor swift

dusk till dawn - zayn & sia

youth - daughter

medicine - daughter 

brother - kodaline

twisted - missio

I see red - everybody loves an outlaw

slow dancing in the dark - Joji

take me to church - hozier 

panic room - au/ra

devil may cry - mako

teeth - 5 seconds of summer

the night we met - lord huron

I found - amber run

safety net - ariana grande

she - harry styles 

earned it - the weekend

I see fire - ed Sheeran


	2. preface

Eden Todd was recruited into the SHEILD program when she was only ten years old. They had found out about her after she'd lost control and displayed a large exhibition of power in the middle of her school yard. She could vividly remember every detail of that day, especially the dream she'd had the night before, it was about a man with black hair dressed in an odd green outfit. This man was a stranger to her but for some reason in her dream she recognized him as somebody important to her, someone she trusted. Things turned dark quickly as the man fell to the ground with a stab wound in his abdomen bleeding profusely. He spoke to her with a voice so soft and sweet, comforting her whilst she cried next to him. Once she'd woken up that day her parents found her floating mid air with the items in her room spinning around her. They calmed her down and ushered her off to school. The man's voice plagued her head for the rest of that day and she remained on edge, close to snapping. She finally lost control after one of the boys in her class pushed her to the ground and called her stupid during recess. She felt a surge of power rush through her and before she knew it the entire building had been destroyed and the boy was thrown across the soccer field. She'd killed three of her classmates that day and injured thirty others. Nick Fury along with Phill Coulson of SHEILD showed up to the police station later that night and had promised her parents she would be safe as they would train her to control her powers. Her parents were hesitant at first but after seeing the destruction their daughter had caused they decided it would be for the best, their daughter was dangerous and needed to be helped. That night the young girl said goodbye to everything she'd ever known as she was brought to the SHEILD base. Eden hated it, the walls were boring and grey, and there were no other children for her to play with, her days were filled with training from there on forth. 

It did not take long for the girl to lose her temper and throw her instructor into the wall. Nick Fury learned quickly that the girl's powers were linked to emotion and as her anger rose her control fell. She went through several different agents who attempted to teach her control, but it would always end the same way, with her apologizing and them cursing her as they were taken on a gurney to the hospital. Nick Fury knew that if this girl was going to be an asset to them he would have to find someone who could gain her trust and train her properly without using her powers against them. When Natasha Romanoff walked into the training room holding a training sword and a few throwing knives Eden's life changed forever. The ten year old was forced to grow up, she no longer got to enjoy her childhood. From that day forward she trained for hours nonstop. She worked on hand to hand, defense, weaponry, endurance, and most importantly she trained with her sword. 

"this is your weapon" Natasha states holding up her sword and getting into a fighting stance

"your powers are dangerous and until you can control them without hurting someone rely on this" she continues before lurching forward and attacking the girl who is unable to block the hard hit. Eden stumbles back and stares up at the woman who she considered a guardian with shock

"its too heavy I can't move it fast enough to block your hits" Eden says falling to the floor, Natasha drops the sword and offers her hand to the young girl helping her up gently, she knew exactly what it was like to be trained from such a young age

"as we continue to train you'll grow stronger Eden" 

"will I be as strong as you?" she asks hopefully 

"you can be whatever you put your mind to"

"I want to be a hero" Eden states holding her sword up and looking at it determination filling her bones

"then lets get to work"


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly ten years later Eden was now a highly trained agent, one of the top in the agency. She was feared by those who she fought and known as the Omega. Nobody ever saw her coming and when they did they would not expect her to have the skills to take them on. She was the youngest agent in SHEILD yet highly respected. Along with Natasha and Clint she was one of the most trusted, Fury kept her informed on most everything. So when the base was attacked by an alien who calls himself Loki she was not surprised they would be initiating the avengers initiative. Which she was very lucky to have been chosen to be apart of, she figured it was because of her powers, but Natasha had forbidden her from using them in uncontrolled settings as she had never been able to grasp control. From what Fury had informed Eden, Loki was dangerous and referred to himself as the worthy ruler of the planet. Though she'd had years of hardcore training with the best in the agency train her she was still starstruck as she stood on the airplane hanger watching Captain America himself get off of a jet, she'd idolized the man growing up. He was the first superhero, he was everything she wanted to be. 

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Todd this is Captain Rodgers" Phill Coulson says with a grin on his face, everyone knew he loved Captain America as well. He'd shown her his vintage trading cards more times than she could count. 

"Ladies" he says nodding politely 

"Hi Captain its amazing to meet you" she says reaching forward and shaking his hand, he sends her a smile 

"you as well, I wish it was under better circumstances" 

"there was quite the buzz around here when they found you in the ice, thought Coulson was gonna swoon, did he ask you to sign his training cards yet?" Nat asks as they show the living legend around the place

"trading cards?" 

"they're vintage he's very proud" Nat responds with a smirk as they spot Bruce Banner walking around aimlessly and approach him

"Doctor Banner" Captain states walking over and shaking his hand

"ahh they told me you'd be coming" Bruce comments

"word is you can find the cube"

"is that the only word on me?" Bruce asks nervously 

"only word I care about" Captain says causing the girl to smile, how can he be so cute and respectful?

"this must be strange for you, all of this" Bruce says, Eden looks around realizing that he was probably a bit freaked out by everything, understandably

"no this is all actually kinda familiar"

"Gentleman we might want to step inside it's going to get a bit hard to breath" Nat says as the helicarrior lifts off of the water and into the sky, no matter how long she'd been here she would never get used to that first feeling of being in the air, they then show the men inside to the main quarters where Nick Fury awaits. As they begin briefing the super solider on the situation Eden decides it would be best for her to get some sleep while she still could and stalks off to her room. She makes sure to keep her suit on and places her sword and smaller knives on the desk along with her spare gun. She moves over to the bed and falls onto the uncomfortable mattress before falling asleep.

-

"wake up!" Natasha says flicking on Eden's light in her previously dark and calm room, she sits up with a confused look on her face staring at the woman

"whats going on?"

" Facial recognition got a hit on Loki, get up we're taking the jet to Germany in five" She says before walking out of the room, Eden shoots up and runs over to the desk placing the weapons back in their rightful places before running out of the room. As she makes her way to the jet she sloppily tightens her braid.She quickly runs out to yard and hops on the jet taking a seat next to Natasha and switching on the copilot function. Eden takes a few deep breaths and calms her heart rate down, she had to remember her training as this was what she'd been waiting for. A chance to prove herself to the higer-ups to still thought of her as a weak child with dangerous powers. She was 20 now and though her powers were still out of control she was damn near perfect with a sword in hand and could take down anyone. She had trained with the best and now she was going to be known as the hero she'd always dreamed of being. This Loki guy had no idea what was coming for him, and she would personally see to it that he failed. The flight doesn't take as long as she expected and they soon hoover over the museum that Loki was attacking as Captain America talks to the man dressed in the weirdest clothes she'd ever seen. But somehow she recognized the fine leather and dark green, she didn't know where from but deep inside of her it was fimillair. She shakes the thoughts from her head and switches on the gun aiming it on the alien

"Loki stand down" Natasha says over the PA system, as they lock onto him ready to shoot if necessary, Loki looks up at them and smirks sending a beam of blue light towards the ship. Natasha is able to doge it barely, this giving Cap a chance to attack and he quickly throws his shield at the man and they engage in a fight. 

"he's everywhere" Eden comments as they hold the jet steady trying to get a shot on him, but he kept disappearing and reappearing within mere seconds, like a hologram. 

"agent Romanoff you miss me?" the voice of Tony Stark says over the intercom as he takes over the system and blasts AC/DC through the speakers. Lenna looks over at Natasha in shock and takes her hands off the wheel watching as Iron Man himself lands in-front of Loki holding up his own blasters as Cap joins him. Loki rids himself of his weapons and holds his hands up signaling a defeat and the women look at each other in confusion, why had he given up so easily?


	4. Chapter 4

"saying anything?" Nick Fury asks in Eden's ear piece as they fly back to the helicarrior with Loki who shockingly came with them willingly. She turns from her position next to Nat and places the ship on auto pilot and moves to the back of the ship. She stands next to Cap and Tony taking another look at the man, to her surprise he stared right back at her with a blank face. Something about him seemed very familiar, it was like she knew him and from the look in his eyes she could tell he was feeling the same thing. His lips curl and he smirks at her, the girl instantly gets chills all over her body and shakes the thought out of her head knowing that no matter what he's the enemy. She turns back to the older men who are now bickering 

"not a word" she replies to Fury

"Fury didn't tell me he was bringing you in" Cap says glaring down at Tony

"well theres a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you" Tony says as large lightning bolts cover the sky shaking the jet, Eden stumbles and Cap is quick to reach forward and steady her with his large hand. She sends him a quick nod before looking out of the windows at the sudden storm which seemed to come out of nowhere

"where's this coming from?" Nat asks 

"whats a matter scared of a little lightning?" Cap asks looking at Loki who has a worried look on his face

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" Loki responds but rather than looking at Cap he stares directly into Eden's eyes. She feels a shudder take over her entire body at the sound of his voice, he had an accent. Her eyes tear apart from the alien's when a loud noise echos throughout the ship, footsteps walk along the roof and she grips her sword as Tony walks over and puts his helmet on and opens the back of the jet. A tall man with blonde hair dressed similar to Loki lands in front of them. He pushes past Stark and moves over and grabs Loki by the neck and fly's out of the jet dissipating into the storm. Tony walks over to the side and looks down

"Stark we need a plan of attack" Cap yells 

"I have a plan attack" Tony states jumping out of the ship 

"I'd sit this one out Cap" Nat comments as she attempts to steady the ship, Eden runs over to her previous position and takes the jet off of autopilot and attempts to help her mentor. 

"I don't see how I can"

"these guys come from legends their basically gods" Nat calls 

"theres only one god ma'm and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that"

-

After the men were able to get Loki back into custody they discovered that the man who attacked them was actually Loki's older brother Thor. Whom they already had prior knowledge of as he'd made them aware of extra terrestrial presence not too long before. Now they had an understanding and a common goal and things calmed down quickly. Once they arrived back at the base several guards escort Loki to the giant cage they constructed technically for Bruce. She stands to the side as he's led through the halls and shivers as he stares her down once again before his body is finally out of sight. Once he was gone Eden felt like she could properly breath for the first time in hours. She takes a seat next to Cap at the roundtable in front of the command center and stares down at the video footage of Fury who was speaking to the man.

"how desperate are you? you conjure these pathetic creature to stop me, you even have a child" Loki spats, Eden wraps her arms around herself as goosebumps make their way up her arms. She wondered why he would go out of his way to mention her. 

"how desperate am I? you threaten my world with war you steal a force you can't hope to control you talk about peace and you kill for fun. You might might have made me desperate but you won't be glad that you did" Fury states 

"ohhh it burns you to have come so close, to have the tesseract to have power unlimited power, for all of mankind to share. Then to be reminded what real power is"

"let me know if real power wants a magazine or something" Fury says 

"he really grows on you" Bruce states sarcastically as the monitor blackens and the view of Loki is gone

"Loki's gonna drag this out" Eden adds crossing her arms, trying to regain some type of warmth within her body. Since she'd laid her eyes on the criminal she couldn't seem to get warm. 

"Thor what's his play?" Cap asks

"he has an army called the Chatari he will lead them against your people"

"so he's building a portal" Bruce replies taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes 

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him he can't control the army from here" Cap says 

"I don't think we should focus on Loki, he's a bag of bats"

"care how you speak Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother" Thor says defending his brother, Eden sighs imagining how hard this must be for him, she couldn't imagine fighting against a sibling

"he killed 80 people in two days" Nat comments

"he's adopted"

"I think its about the mechanics" Bruce says

"he needs the means, so the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHEILD, also means the portal can be as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants" Tony Stark says walking into the room wearing an expensive looking suit

"the rest of the raw materials Barton can get his hands on pretty easily, all he needs is a power source something to kick start the cube" Stark finishes

"when did you become an expert in thermal nuclear astro physics?" Maria hill asks

"last night" Stark sasses causing Eden to snort

"good to meet you doctor banner, I'm a huge fan of how you turn into a giant green rage monster" Tony says walking over to Bruce and shaking his hand 

"Banner is only here to track the cube and I'm hoping you could help him" Fury says walking in

"we should start with the magical stick" Cap says

"It seems to be powered by the cube but I'll need to take a look to confirm" Eden says standing and walking over to where Tony and Bruce. She ignores the look of anger she receives from Natasha and holds her head high, she wanted to help the situation in whatever way she could. 

"I'd like to know how he used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his minions" Fury says 

-

"so what exactly do you do Eden? Last time I saw you, you were training" Tony says typing some things on the screen

"I am telekinetic but technically I'm not supposed to use my powers in the field because I don't have any control over them" she says 

"sounds familiar" Bruce says and she sends him a smile

"so why are you here then? you seem a bit young" Tony asks

"I'm really good with a sword, and I can tell you that the energy coming from the scepter is unlike anything I've ever felt before. It has loads of gammo radiation inside" she says waving her hand over the scepter feeling the energy it holds inside 

"fascinating" Bruce says taking off his glasses 

"Eden" Nat's angry voice comes from behind her

"what?"

"come here we need to talk" she says, the girl sends the men a quick smile before walking into the hall to meet Nat

"you know you're not cleared to use your powers here" she scolds

"I know but it helped I was able to-"

"I don't care, its not worth putting everyones life in danger we have enough on our plate already"

"I didn't lose control, I was ok" Eden states

"what happens when you lose control and cause this entire ship to explode?"

"you're right" she sighs

"listen I hate to do this to you but you have to be careful ok?"

"ok" she nods, Natasha places her hand on the girls shoulder before leaving her alone in the grey hallways wondering why she was given a gift in which could only be used to to hurt others. After getting reamed by Nat she decides to walk around the ship and try to find anything interesting to do. Everyone was working and she was no longer allowed to help the science bros after Tony tried to get Bruce to hulk out as a joke. Cap was off doing some 'digging' and Nat was nowhere to be found. She turns down a random hallway and finds the large body of Thor staring out into the empty sky 

"Thor?" she asks causing him to look up

"hello Miss Eden" 

"are you ok?" she asks 

"ahh yes I'm fine"

"look I know this must be hard with Loki being your brother and everything" she says taking a spot next to him and looking at the view as well

"he was never like this growing up, he speaks of my shadow towering over him but he was happy child, we were happy together" 

"I don't know how things work on Asgard but its always the same, the younger sibling always feels left out due to the older ones success" 

"it happens here as well?" he asks 

"yep more often than you'd think"

"I have a question for you if it's alright" he says 

"yeah?"

"on Asgard we train our people to use their strengths to their advantage, why are you forced to keep your power inside?" he asks 

"how did you know?" 

"I can feel your power wanting to burst out" 

"well my power isn't much of an advantage, its never brought me any good and every time I use it people die" she says

"you lack proper control"

"yes"

"I can teach you if you'd like, you can't exactly kill me" he says 

"you would do that for me?"

"because we're a team aren't we?"

"yeah I guess we are"

"teammates help each other"

"thank you Thor I really appreciate it! you have no idea"


	5. Chapter 5

"Fury this isn't a good Idea she's just a kid" Nat pleads as she follows the man through the hallways with Eden hot on her tail. Fury wanted her to speak with Loki to through him off his game, he seemed to confident in his current situation. 

"she's talking to him and thats final" 

"Nat I can do this, he'll never expect you'd send the youngest person on the ship in to talk to him. He'll underestimate me and I'll crack him" Eden promises placing her hand on her mentors arm, the woman looks at her angrily 

"Eden" she warns 

"I'm not a little kid anymore"

"ok go I'll be waiting for you right out here" Nat says, she nods and takes her hair out of the braid letting it fall in waves down her shoulders and walks into the room, Loki stops his pacing and turns to face her curiosity filling his eyes

"now why would they send in a child to talk to me?" he asks staring down at her, anxiety fills her chest but she pushes it back and moves closer to the glass looking up at him 

"you figured I'd come"

"yes, Fury wants you to come in here as a friend and gain my trust"

"I wanna know what happened to Agent Barton" she says firmly 

"I simply expanded his mind"

"once you win and take over my world what will happen to him?"

"is this a crush?" he asks with a blank face as he moves closer to the glass

"no love is for the weak and I'm not weak"

"so tell me why do you care?" he asks

"when I was a child I had a lot of issues and I hurt some people, so SHEILD took me in and taught me everything. Clint has been there from the beginning and I want him back"

"I like this, your world in the balance and you bargain for one man" he says with a smirk

"its simple really, I don't want to be known as who I was"

"do you really believe that they will ever forget that?"

"it was years ago" she says softly, now is where her acting skills needed to come in hand

"not to the families"

"thats not true" she says allowing tears to fill her eyes

"they wake up everyday and are reminded of the absence of their loved one all because of you"

"no" 

"Michelle Harper, Tommy Jones, Samantha Thomas" he says naming off the students 

"stop" she cries dropping her head and placing her hands over her ears

"you will never be able to erase the past, and as for Barton I will kill him slowly and painfully while I force you to watch"

"you monster" 

"no you are the monster" he says laughing, despite her pretending that he was effecting her those words hit her directly in the heart. she'd always felt like one after what she'd done to those children. She had to admit that he was good, he'd gotten to her, though she would never let him know that. He'd used her greatest shame against her. 

"but you're not alone, you've brought another aboard" her head shoots up and she smirks at him

"Banner? thats your play" she says wiping the tears off her face

"what?" he asks shocked

"Loki means to unleash the hulk" she says into her earpiece watching as his face falls from his normal stone cold emotionless to one of pure anger. 

"thank you for your time, its been very helpful" Eden states, she bows before walking out of the room. She smirks as a loud bang is heard from his cage and wipes her tears shaking his words out of her head, now was no time for reliving trauma. She needed to be a hero. 

-

Eden walks with an extra skip in her step through the hallways after she'd cracked Loki, she knew that she could do it. She hoped that this would make people stop treating her like a child, though she was young she was one of the best agent's SHEILD had. She hated when Natasha treated her like a baby, after all she was 20 years old. Loud yelling catches the girls attention and she frowns following the voices to the science lab where she finds the team along with Fury standing in a circle in the middle of what seems to be a bit of a heated fight. She moves in the room and stands beside Natasha trying to understand what was going on

"I wanna know why SHEILD was using the cube to make weapons?" Stark asks angrily 

"we are hopelessly hilariously outgunned" Fury attempts 

"my people have had nothing up peace with you" Thor defends

"but you aren't the only ones out there there are more threats"

"your work with the cube is what drew Loki to it and it sent a signal to the galaxy that the earth is ready for a higher form of war" Thor says 

"higher form?" Eden questions 

"you forced our hand we had to come up with something" 

"I'm sure if Stark still sold weapons he'd be neck deep" Cap jumps in

"since when is this about me?" Stark questions

"sorry isn't everything?" Steve snaps turning to him, the glare at each other squaring up as if they were about to get into a massive fist fight. 

"I thought humans were more evolved than this" Thor interjects

"excuse me did we come to your planet and start blowing stuff up?" Fury yells

"are boys really that immature?" Eden asks crossing her arms at everyone's behavior, it was as if they were all children. Nobody was acting as if this was a team but more of a rivalry. 

"shield mentors potential threats" Nat says as everyone starts arguing and talking over each other 

"you speak of peace yet you cause chaos" Thor says 

"what are we a team? no no no we're a chemical mixture that causes chaos we're a time bomb" Bruce says holding the scepter 

"you need to step away" Fury threatens as Bruce visibly gets angry

"why shouldn't the guy let off some steam?" Tony asks

"you know damn well why back off" Cap yells

"I'm starting to want you to make me"

"yeah big man in a suit take that off what are you?" 

"genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" Tony says, Eden shrugs agreeing with him. Tony was many things but he wasn't wrong. 

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you the only thing you fight for is yourself"

"always a way out, you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero" Cap says causing Nat to push Eden behind her knowing this might get ugly

"like you? your a lab experiment Rodgers everything special about you came out of a bottle" 

"put on the suit and we'll see" Cap says getting in his face

"you people are so pathetic and tiny" Thor says laughing

"Agent Romanoff escort Banner to-"

"you rented my room, because you wanted to try and kill me if need be but guess what you can't I tried. things got real low and I put a bullet in my mouth the other guy spit it out so I moved on I focused on helping other people, you wanna know my secret you wanna know how I stay calm?" Banner asks

"Banner put the scepter down"

"looks like we got a hit on the tesseract sorry kids you don't get to see my party trick today" Banner says

"that can't be right, it says its here" Eden says reading the computer, suddenly a huge explosion occurs breaking the glass and knocking Eden out of the room, she falls and hits the ground landing next to Nat and Bruce. She groans and tries to get up but her and Nat seem to be suck under some pipes that fell with them, she reaches over and wakes Nat up who turns and looks and Bruce in horror as he fights to control himself. 

"shit" Eden curses trying to lift up the pipe with Natasha

"its too heavy" 

"what do we do?" she whispers as Bruce groans 

"I'll talk to him you lift it with your powers" Nat says, she nods and focuses her mind on trying to lift the pipe but it had been too long since she'd practiced 

"Nat I can't lift it" 

"yes you can you have to" she whispers before they both watch Bruce grow in size and turn green. She begins to sweat and reaches her hand up again and finally gets the pipe up

"run" Nat says as she jumps to her feet and pulls the girl with her, they sprint away from him as he screams chasing after them catching up quickly. He breaks everything in his path and they turn to the glass hallway running through it as fast as they can. Hulk closes in behind them and shatters the glass before smacking the women into the wall with his giant green hand. She sits up slowly and looks at Hulk who growls at them and walks forward before Thor intercepts him and pushes him into the other room. Eden sighs in relief and looks over to Nat who has tears in her eyes, she crawls over and bends down in front of her 

"Nat" she says softly 

"you need to get somewhere safe right now" 

"no I'm not leaving you" 

"now!" she yells, the girl nods and runs through the halls as the ship begins to sway tipping to the side. She passes the room where Loki is being held and notices that the cage is now missing, she runs in and see's Phil Coulson laying against the wall with blood dripping out of his mouth

"Phil!" she screams sliding on the ground next to him

"ahh I was wondering when you'd show up"Loki says from behind her, she turns and pulls her sword out holding it steadily getting into a fighting stance

"show me what you've got Omega" he says using her code name, she rushes at him spinning her sword and aims for his neck

"you'll have to do better than that little one" Loki says disappearing, she turns and barley dodges Loki's knife allowing it to only scrape her arm. She stares up at him and he looks at the blood dripping from her arm with a frown 

"you'll never win" she says shoving him away before charging at him again

"I already have, your team is scattered and your ship is falling where is my disadvantage?" 

"you're doing this for the wrong reasons and there will always be someone like me who will do anything to stop you" she says before lifting her hand and throwing him through the wall using her powers. She then returns back to Phil and tears drop down her face as she watches him take his last breathes.


	6. Chapter 6

After they had been separated from Thor and Banner the girl escaped the worried eyes of the remains of the team and set off to her room. She runs her hands through her hair pulling it out of the braid as she shakes, Phil was a great guy and she'd known him for years. She was too late and because of her he was now dead. She slides her body down the cold metal wall and brings her knees to her chest, too broken to notice the sound of her door opening. Natasha enters the room with Clint following close behind and their eyes widen at the sight of every single piece of furniture floating in the air. She sighs and moves next to the girl and wraps her arms around her shoulders bringing her in close. Eden looks up at the woman as the tears continue to fall 

"I should have stopped him before..."

"It wasn't your fault, Loki planned it all from the beginning"

"If only I had-"

"no Eden, there was nothing you could have done"

"listen kid sometimes sometimes we lose good people, and when that happens we have to suit up and make sure it's not in vain" Clint adds lowing himself to her level, she looks up at him and nods, feeling grateful to at least have him back. She nods and wipes her tears sniffling slightly, Clint stands to his feet and offers his hand down to her, she takes it and stands tall.

"now lets take this asshole down" she states as the furniture falls back to the floor behind her, the two agents smirk at her proudly. Before she can leave the room Natasha holds out her sword and she takes it with a look of determination. 

-

Eden sets foot on the New York grounds and watches as Stark enters the building to talk to Loki from below. This was it, everything she trained for was about to happen and she had no idea if she was ready or not. Her hair was tied in two dutch braids and she had her sword ready at hand. She could feel her power bubbling at the surface, so close to bursting. She figured now would be as good a time as any to use it for some good. It had been such a long time since those muscles were used that now it was all she could think about, with each passing second it grew harder to keep them at bay. 

"shit" she says looking up as a blue beam shoots up into the sky, creating the very portal Stark had informed them about. The girl gaps at the sight of aliens flying through, they begin shooting at the surrounding buildings and attacking the citizens without hesitation. 

"Stark are you seeing this?" Steve asks

"I see it I just don't know if I believe it" he says over the intercom

"Civilians are being attacked" Steve informs the team as several Chatari land on the ground, the girl gulps at the sight of a them. They looked much more like what she would have pictured an alien, unlike Loki and Thor. They were huge, nearly double her size and held weapons which seemed to be derived from the same power as Loki's secptor. Eden draws her sword from her back and looks up at their unofficial leader

"we got this Steve" 

"think you can hold them off?" he asks

"it would be our genuine pleasure" Clint says shooting one of the aliens in the head with his arrows, Steve nods and takes off running leaving Eden and the two people who raised her alone. 

"Eden if you leave my side I will kill you" Nat says shooting one in the head

"copy" she says jumping onto a cab and throwing a knife into one of their heads, she then jumps down and feels a burning pain in her side, she looks up and see's one of them approaching her and she gets to her feet before cutting off its hands and head quickly. 

"are you ok?" Clint yells over the sound of explosions and weapons being fired 

"I'm fine" she responds back before stabbing another as Cap returns to their circle along with Thor 

"the power surrounding the cube is impenetrable we have to fight the Chatari" Thor says 

"how do we do that?" Nat asks

"as a team"

"Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and thats what we need -" Cap is cut off by Bruce Banner riding a motorcycle through the street and over to the group

"so this all seems horrible" he observes

"I've seen worse" Natasha pipes up, Bruce deflates feeling guilty for hurting the two women and stares at when with sadness

"sorry" 

"we could use worse" Eden adds with a small smile to which he sends a nod in return 

"Stark, Banners here just like you said" Cap states over the intercom

"great tell him to suit up I'm bringing the party to you" he says flying around the corner with one of the huge worm alien's following him closely

"I don't see how thats a party" Nat comments sarcastically 

"Banner now might be a good time to get angry" Steve states as they stare at the large creature heading towards them at a rapid speed

"that's my secret, I'm always angry" Bruce says transforming into the hulk in the blink of an eye and punching the alien right in the nose causing it to stop, Tony then shoots his misses into the shell and it explodes. Steve quickly grabs her and pulls her body close to his holding his shield above their heads protecting them from the blast. Hulk roars as they all stand in a circle weapons held high waiting for Steve's word

"until we can close the portal the key is containment, Barton I want you on that roof call out patterns. Stark you got the perimeter, Thor you gotta get a handle on that portal you have the lightning so light em up. Us three will stay on the ground and keep the fighting here. And Hulk smash" Steve commands watching as Hulk smirks and jumps into the air taking out several of them on the way. 

She follows Steve's lead and runs at a group of them and cutting them all down one by one, the more she takes down the more follow in their suit. She attacks another and it shoots her hands causing her sword to fly out of her hands, she falls to the ground and clutches her side as pain sears through her body. Several more begin to pile around her and they point their weapons at her fallen body, she looks back at Natasha and Steve for help but curse as she realizes that they were occupied as well, she was on her own. Eden raises her hands and takes a deep breath before letting out a burst of power, when she opens her eyes the aliens were laying dead on the ground and the buildings and cars which once surrounded her were now destroyed. She smirks looking at her hands with pride before more land behind her, she quickly runs over to her sword narrowly dodging more of their shots. She raises her hand and crushes their heads watching as they fall to the ground before turning and scanning the scene for her teammates. She spots them taking cover behind a cab which she had flipped during her burst of power and sprints over to them, one of the Chatari follows her and shoots at her as she jumps over the car and lands next to Natasha and Steve. They look at her in shock and the shots continue the girl rolls her eyes and lifts her head up staring at the ugly alien, she raises her hand and lifts two cars left on the street and crushes it in-between the two before falling back to her spot next to the two. Natasha and Steve stare at her with shock and she shrugs it off. 

"you know none of this is gonna mean anything if we can't close that portal" she states looking up at the portal which was on top of a building 

"if you wanna get up their you're gonna need a ride" Steve responds looking at the girl 

"I can get a ride if you can give me a boost" she says ignoring Nat's angry stare, she takes a few steps back and nods to him before taking off into a sprint and jumping onto his shield which he pushes into the sky allowing her to catch one of the flying space crafts. She grunts in pain and tries to pull herself up while the Chatari shoots at her, she uses her power to knock the weapons out of his hand and jumps onto its back using her knives to stick into him. She begins controlling it and forcing it to take her to the top. She is about there when a blue beam narrowly misses her head, she turns and see's Loki on one of the hovercrafts shooting at her with a grin. 

He had missed her intentionally, he hadn't wanted to actually hurt her just get her attention. Loki had to admit that for a mortal she was quite impressive, as he was flying around he saw her taking down his soldiers as if it was nothing. She was a true warrior. She was very similar to the woman who would be known as his 'soulmate' in fact, which is why he'd taken such an interest in her. The more he'd gotten to know her the more worrisome this theory got, Loki knew that his 'soulmate' would be a woman with red hair and she would be incredibly powerful, far beyond what anyone had yet seen. He refused to believe a mere mortal could be worthy of being his soulmate, in fact Loki had never truly believed in them to begin with. He didn't think he was meant to be loved, he was too broken far beyond repair. Though he could not deny the immediate attraction he felt when he first laid eyes on the girl when he was captured, there was something about her that pulled him in. When she came to visit him he was in fact surprised, he thought he was intimidating her but she came to him, and got him to reveal his secrets. Another worrisome fact, his 'soulmate' would be someone he could not resist no matter how hard he tried, she would break his wall down. Just as this mortal had done. He watches as flies through the air and stares at him angrily, he smirks and shrugs at her. 

Eden stares at him with fury running through her veins, she felt a burst of power begging to come out, she wanted nothing more than to crush this man into pieces and watch as he fell to his death for what he did to Phil. Yet as she thought about the image of the Asgardian falling to his death her heart broke slightly, Eden shakes her head at the odd reaction. She lifts her hand flipping him off before knocking him off of the craft, she watches at he falls landing painfully on the outside of the Stark building. She smirks and turns back and sees the building coming quickly and takes a deep breath before jumping off and landing on the rocks next to Selvig. It was time to finish this once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

Eden tucks her body and lands painfully on top of the building where continuous light blue beams of light shot into the sky keeping the portal open. She sits up and grips her ribs attempting to catch her breath as pain spreads through her body. The girl reaches for the side of the building and pulls herself up to her feet before stumbling over to Eric Selvig who was laying on the ground with a bleeding head wound. He stirs at her touch and groans holding onto his head painfully as his eyes adjust to the light. Eden helps him to his feet and steady's him while they both look at the computer which controlled the portal, she attempts to shut it down but the system was locked up tight.

"Loki's scepter, he controlled me and I couldn't fight against myself" Selvig states rubbing his wound

"its ok you didn't know what you were doing" she replies placing a comforting hand on his shoulder

"I think I did because I built a way to cut the power source" he responds turning and pointing, she follows his hand and her eyes find Loki's weapon which laid on the ground on the launchpad at the Stark tower. 

"Loki's scepter will close the portal?" she asks and he nods, Eden sighs in relief and walks over to the side of the building and lifts her hand concentrating on the object, willing it to come to her. She watches as it begins shaking before flying through the air and directly into her hand, she smiles proudly and then walks over to the portal and sticks it straight through the field around the machine, she reaches to her earpiece hoping they were ok and could still hear her

"I can close the portal do you copy?" she asks

"do it" Steve responds instantly 

"no wait I got a nuke coming in its gonna blow in less than a minute and I know just where to put it" Tony says 

"Stark you know thats a one way trip" Steve responds, the girl bows her head at the thought of the man who she'd just gotten to know sacrificing himself for them. She watches as Stark grabs onto the missile and flies it straight through the portal. The blast destroys the ship waiting for them inside the portal and takes down all of the Chatari along with it, all of them falling dead where they stood. She waits praying that he would fall through the portal any second now

"close it" Steve commands

"come on Tony" she whispers looking at the portal, the blast was nearing the opening and they no longer had anymore time. She waits a few more seconds before cutting off the connection completely and closing it. Tears fill her eyes as she watches the sky intently hoping to see the familiar gold and red appear. Just before it closes Stark begins to fall through the sky, however rather than catching himself and landing safely he hurdles through the air uncontrollably. Eden lifts her hand to stop him but just before she can Hulk grabs him and brings him down to the ground roughly. She runs to the edge of the building and stares down at the team watching them crowd around the billionaire. She holds her breath waiting for something to happen when Hulk roars loudly, she notices Tony flinch and wake up causing her to hold her heart sighing in relief. She turns back to Doctor Selvig with a big smile on on face 

"we won"

-

After they had regrouped the team captured Loki who had been beaten to the pulp by Hulk and was left. He went without a word and allowed Eden to place the handcuffs over his hands without so much as a word, however his eyes spoke volumes. She tried desperately to ignore his harsh gaze on her but it was impossible, as she finally met his green eyes she was shocked to see the pure hatred he sent her. She hadn't done anything to explicitly deserve such a hateful look, sure she had helped take him down but he couldn't have expected she would just help him after what he'd done. He stared at her as if she betrayed him, as if she was the devil who walked the earth. She struggled to shake the feeling as the team visited the restaurant Tony suggested after they took him into custody. She had declined eating as did the rest of her team, they all sat in silence trying to process what they'd just gone through earlier that day. The first to break the silence was Thor who at the worst possible moment decided to bring up the possibility of Eden's additional training.

"Miss Eden and I have discussed a training opportunity at my home, Asgard" he states causing every pair of eyes to snap to him in shock including Eden herself

"what?" Natasha asks angrily 

"I plan to take Loki back later so I urge you to pack your things, we leave before dusk"

"Eden you can't go with him" Clint refuses crossing his arms

"he promised to help me train using my powers"

"why can't you do that here?"

"because I could hurt you" she sighs 

"I promise I will take good care of her, not a hair on her head will be harmed" Thor promises holding his hand up, Natasha and Clint glare at him and he slowly puts his hand down and takes another bite of the food trying to avoid their eyes

"and what about your psycho brother?" Clint asks

"he will not be a threat, he will be punished according to Asgardian law"

"I don't know about this" Natasha states shaking her head

"Please Nat, I don't want to live in constant fear of hurting someone when I lose control" Eden responds placing her hand on her mentors, the woman looks at her with her hard eyes and sighs

"ok" she responds, no matter how much the Black Widow didn't want this to happen she couldn't treat the girl like a child forever. Eden was a grown woman and she needed to get out and experience life for herself. It was true her powers were dangerous and Thor training her would be a good thing, she needed someone who could actually help her without the constant worry of death or injury if she lost it. Natasha was saddened at the thought of the girl leaving, she'd basically raised her and couldn't imagine her life without her. But she understood that this is something that Eden needed, and she couldn't be the one to hold her back from her true potential.


	8. Chapter 8

After the team departed from each other Eden went back to base and collected her small array of items she held dear to her heart. The bag was light, just a few clothes and her childhood stuffed animal her mother gave her before she left for SHEILD. The ride was silent, both Clint and Natasha weren't ready to see her go and worried about what would happen with her trapped on another planet alone. But they trusted Thor and knew he wouldn't' let anything happen to her, not only that but they knew Eden was a capable young woman, she could take care of herself. Once they arrived at their designated meeting place the trio steps out of the car and walks over to where the rest of the group stands. Eden approaches and catches the attention of Loki instantly and shivers at the glare he sends.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean it's not like you're taking a causal trip to the beach, this is another planet we're talking about" Natasha says looking at the girl with sadness in her eyes

"Do not worry I can ensure no harm comes to her" Thor says with a smile

"this is gonna be a good thing I'll get to train properly using my powers" she says grabbing Natasha's hand

"What about Loki?" Steve asks eyeing the tall man with a glare

"Aww come on Cap look at him he's harmless" Eden comments earning a few chuckles from the group and a nasty glare from the god of mischief himself

"Ok you're right, just make sure you come home if anything happens ok?" Natasha asks

"Of course" she responds pulling her mentor into a long hug, after she pulls away she is attacked by Clint who squeezes the life out of her as well.

"Move it's my turn" Tony says pulling her into a hug

"Bye Tony I'll see you soon" she says kissing his cheek

"Wow they grow up so fast" Tony says wiping a fake tear as she hugs Bruce Banner carefully, ever since the incident on the helicarrier she was still a bit scared of him. She then pulls Steve into a hug

"Bye kid be safe ok" he says ruffling her hair

"You too, guys try not to do anything stupid while we're gone ok?" she asks walking over to where Thor and Loki stand holding the tesseract. She sends them one last smile before looking at Thor nervously

"don't worry you're taking all the stupid with you" Tony calls out, Eden holds up her middle finger and the man smiles.

"Hold on to our arms and do not let go" Thor states looking down at her. Eden nods and grabs ahold of both of their arms squeezing them tightly. As they turn the knobs on the tesseract she accidentally makes eye contact with Loki and this time he is looking at her with curiosity filling his eyes, just like she had seen when they first met. A bright light stuns her and they shoot up and through the bifrost. She barely had time to adjust to the beautiful lights which flew past he in the blink of an eye before landing in a gold building. She immediately falls to the ground losing all sense of balance as motion sickness plagues her body

"Don't worry that's normal for first timers" Thor says pulling the girl to her feet as she looks around in awe at the gold building surrounding her. Her eyes find a man in an odd looking golden uniform holding a giant sword moving towards her.

"Welcome to Asgard Eden Todd"

"how do you know my name?" she asks curiously

"my name is Heimdall, I am the all seeing protector of the bifrost"

"sick" she replies without thinking, all three men stare at her confused

"I meant cool" she smiles before pushing past them and staring out at the gorgeous scenery, the castle was solid gold and there was a rainbow bridge which led you to it. It was all truly breathtaking, she had never seen anything quite like it. The girl had never traveled much as her entire life was focused on training but this was beyond her wildest dreams.

"I'm speechless" she says looking back at the two brothers which watch her curiously, Thor smiles and walks over to her placing his arm over her shoulder. She glances back at Loki who rolls his eyes and looks up at the tall man

"I would love to show you around but I must escort my brother to my father" 

"don't worry Thor you do what you need to do"

"It shouldn't take long but I'm afraid you'll have to accompany me, I do not want you to get lost on your first day here. This place is not safe at night"

"that's no problem" she responds taking his outstretched arm, he gestures for his brother to walk and he does so wordlessly passing them and briskly walks down the rainbow bridge. Thor fills the girl in on a bit of his people's history whilst they walk and Eden enjoyed every second of it, all of this was mind-blowing to her. She couldn't' fathom growing up in such a beautiful place like this. As they make it half way down the bridge they are met with palace guards on horses, three of the people jump off their horses and run over to Thor bringing him into a hug one by one. Eden stares at the large people in awe, she'd never felt smaller in her entire life. Everyone here was a foot taller than her.

"my friends!" Thor cries happily 

"Thor how was Midgard? I see Loki was unsuccessful"

"Indeed, I must get him to my father for punishment"

"who is this lady you've got with you?" the large man with the beard asks

"this my friends is Eden Todd, she fought with me against my brother. I've brought her here to train properly" Thor states letting go of her arm showing her off proudly, she smiles and waves at them 

"Eden this is Lady Siff and the warriors three, the finest Asgard as to offer"

"Its nice to meet you" she responds politely 

"so why is it that the Midgard training isn't enough for you? You're quite the little thing" Siff states staring at her curiously, the girl raises her eyebrows at the tall woman 

"my powers are too dangerous"

"how so?" the man with the red beard asks, she smirks and summons their weapons off of their belts and into the air. All eyes fall to her shocked, her gaze shifts to Loki who remains bound and muzzled, his eyebrows furrowed now as he watched her control the weapons. She drops them to the ground and smirks as their mouths drop in shock

"well Lady Eden I must say that was quite impressive, I think you'll do just fine around here" Siff states placing her hand on her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they make it to the gigantic castle Eden found herself in complete and utter shock, she thought that before but with each part of the new world she explored the more speechless she became. Everything was beautiful, not a single thing was wrong with this place. As far as she could tell Asgard was perfect. She couldn't imagine how someone as evil as Loki could come out of a place like this. Thor was one of the kindest people she'd ever met and everyone else whom she'd come in contact with since arriving seemed great, so she wondered what went wrong with the god of mischief. Eden had to admit she was surprised when Thor escorted her into the throne room along with Loki, she had expected to stay outside while they dealt with their family business however there she was standing in between the two brothers uncomfortably. The All Father and the Queen staring down at her curiously. 

"Thor my son I see you've brought the midgardian here just as we discussed"

"Indeed father" Thor responds, the girl looks up at her friend with confusion and he ignores her gaze and remains focused on his father.

"Eden Todd do you know why you're here?" Odin asks causing the girl to gulp, she had no idea how to talk to royalty, and apparently she had no clue why she was actually there to begin with

"All Father I am here to train using my powers freely"

"Indeed, do you know why else are you here?" he asks, the girl stares at him in confusion and opens her mouth to speak when the Queen steps in and whispers something in his ear, he nods slowly before turning back to her

"I have allowed you residence in my kingdom after you helped bring my son to justice, for that I thank you. Now onto my son, Loki step forward and face me" Rather than responding she bows and turns to go but Thor holds her back and gives her a look, she stays put and watches as Loki is brought forward by a few guards to face his parents. They take off his muzzle and he stares them down with not an ounce of fear present. 

"Loki" Queen Frigga calls softly staring at her son sadly. Eden could tell that it hurt her to see what had become of him, and despite it all she still loved him dearly. 

"hello mother have I made you proud? " he asks

"please don't make this worse" she pleads 

"define worse"

"Enough" Odin interrupts causing all eyes to turn to him, Loki chuckles and steps forward causing the guards to follow him 

" I really don't see what all of the fuss is about"

"do you truly not feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin, and death" Odin states

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of earth as a benevolent god, just like you" he responds emotionlessly, this sends chills down the girls spine. 

"we're not gods we're born, we live, we die just as humans do"

"give or take 5,000 years"

"all of this because Loki desires a throne" Odin states shaking his head

"It is my birthright!"

"your birthright was to die! As a child cast out onto a frozen rock, if I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me" Odin roars. Eden's heart stops as everything begins to click, it all made sense she knew that Loki and Thor were not blood related. Odin had taken him in and saved him as a baby, but what she didn't understand was where he got this idea that he was meant to rule. 

"for mercy's sake just swing it, its not that I don't love our little talks its just ... I don't love them" Loki responds clearing growing tired of waiting for an answer to his sentencing. 

"Frigga is the only reason you're still alive and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon"Odin states emotionlessly. Eden watches as Loki's face falls from cocky to despair, she could tell that his father's words hurt him though he would never admit it. 

"and what of Thor? You'll make that witless man king while I rott in chains?"

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you've created, he will bring order to the nine realms and then yes he will be king" Odin responds as the guards pull his son away from him and out of the throne room. It falls deadly silent as Loki is escorted out and taken to his fate and Thor grips her hand and begins to lead her away. They exit the throne room and he walks over to the balcony and leans on it, she sighs and follows him placing a hand on his shoulder 

"I'm sorry, I know how much you care for him"

"he deserves it all, after the death and destruction but he's still..."

"he's still your brother"

"Indeed"

"I don't blame you Thor, he's your family"

"I only wish he remembered that"


	10. Chapter 10

"first day of training are you excited?" Thor calls from several feet in front of her, she nods and smiles attempting to hide her nerves bubbling in her stomach. Thor had awoken her bright and early and instructed her to get ready for the first day of Asgardian training. From what she'd learned from Thor she would have no problem exerting her full power while they worked, he told her that young and powerful warriors had been taught to defend the throne at the very same place they were headed for thousands of years. The girl figured they had a training area within the castle but she was dead wrong, Thor informed her that they had created a large arena located near the water on the other side of the city. She hadn't expected it to be as massive as he described until they finally made it to what he referred to as 'the birthplace of the Valkyrie' who were the badass female warriors which defended the throne until an enemy of great strength over took then and slaughtered them all. Eden loved the legend of the Valkyrie, she'd read about them back in her training days, for some reason the only books that ever seemed to interest her were the norse mythology ones. The girl sets down her large water jug Thor had provided for her and shrugs of her jacket leaving her only in a long sleeve black shirt along with tight black leggings given to her by Siff the day before. Paired with old Nike's she found under her bed back at the SHEILD base. She walks over to her tall friend and stares up at him as he stares back curiously 

"I can tell you're not speaking the truth"

"what?" she questions

"I asked if you were excited and you were not telling the truth"

"ok I'm a bit nervous"

"you have no reason to be Eden, I will not allow anything bad to happen while we train" Thor reassures her placing a hand on her shoulder 

"thank you Thor, and I trust you its just that ... I have no control over my powers and every time I use them people get hurt" she replies staring down at her feet feeling ashamed

"well thats why you're here because you do not have to fear injuring me, look at where we are theres nothing here that you can destroy we're in an empty arena just you and me"

"you're right" she sighs taking a deep 

"now I want you to show me what you can do so I can get a sense of your strength"

"ok but fair warning I'm a bit rusty" she says holding up her hands as he backs away picking up the large bag brought with them and drops it on the ground next his feet, he bends down and picks up a few items which she couldn't make out due to how far away he stood. 

"I'm going to throw things at you and you will stop them" 

"ok that sounds good" she says cracking her knuckles and shaking her nerves out of her system and focusing on the power witch bubbled below the surface. Thor nods as if to ask her permission to which she holds a thumbs up in response, he then examines the object in his hand and throws it in her direction at an inhuman speed. She flinches and lifts her hands in front of her surprised to see it stop in midair. She lets out a breath of relief letting the object fall to the ground, she looks down and examines the thing she caught and realizes that it was a large rock. 

"good" Thor calls sending a proud smile in her direction. He does the same thing for what seems like hours, he throws books, spears, knives, swords, shields, and even his hammer at her. She was able to stop them all expect for the hammer which was to be expected as she knew she would never be worthy of holding it. Not after murdering her innocent classmates. 

"ok now I want you to conjure as much energy as you can and throw me into the air, I'm going to attack and you will throw me as far into the sky as possible" 

"ok I'll try" she says taking a deep breath, she lets go of everything that she had been holding back for years and allows her power to come to the surface. Thor sprints at her just like he said and she lifts her hands and pushes his powerful body back away from her and up into the sky. She places her hands on her knees drawing in deep breathes for a few moments expecting Thor to walk over and give her a few notes of her form. As the minutes pass by she stares into the sky and looks around her trying to figure out the whereabouts of the God of Thunder. 

"Thor?" she yells holding her hand over her eyes as she stares up into the sun worriedly, she hadn't hit him that hard. Seconds later she spots his figure falling through the air and watches as he lands on the ground wobbling before regaining his balance. She rushes over to him and places her hand on his large forearm, he faces her and laughs slightly 

"are you ok?" she asks feeling immensely guilty, fearing that she may have hurt him

"was that full power?" he asks holding his side 

"no If I'm being honest I wasn't really trying" 

"ok then lets do this again now full power" he replies with a reassuring smile 

"are you sure?"

"yes again" he says, she closes her eyes and as he runs towards her she pushes him away with every ounce of strength inside of her. Her body collapses as every ounce of energy had been drained with the last hit. Her head begins to spin and she reaches up cradling it trying to get it to stop, she attempts to sit up but her body simply refused to move. Darkness takes over her vision and her head falls limp against the dirt. 

-

"Miss Eden" Thor's voice calls out to her, the girl barely opens her eyes instantly shooting her hand up to cover the bright sun which blared into her skull. She sits up as her vision focuses and notices Thor bending down in front of her with mud all of him along with a few scrape marks on his arms. She instantly sits up and stares at him in confusion, trying to make sense of the current situation while her head pounded. 

"Thor what happened?"

"Eden listen to me you are much more powerful than I could have ever imagined" 

"what do you mean?" she asks as he helps her to her feet, both of them wiping the dirt off of their stained clothes. 

"You pushed me clear across the galaxy, to another planet trillions of miles from here" 

"what? no I-I didn't, theres no way I could have -" 

"Look at the sky, it was morning when we began training and now its dusk the sun is setting, it took me hours to get back" 

"Thats not possible" she says 

"with the proper control you will be one of the strongest warriors in the entire galaxy"


	11. Chapter 11

Eden is awaken from her dreamless sleep at the feeling of a strong arm wrapping around her waist, holding her tight. She stirs and turns to face the person, wanting to soak up all of the cool feeling of their skin. She buries her face into their rock solid chest and sighs in content feeling more comfortable than she ever had before. Her face was placed against the person's bare skin allowing her to hear their steady heartbeat which was incredibly calming. The person chuckles and pulls her closer to their body, now holding her with both of their strong arms. She feels as they gently run their fingers over her bare skin. Laying with this person she knew that she was safe, they would never let anything happen to her, they would do whatever it took to keep her safe from the worlds dangers. This was a feeling she had never known, not once had she ever had to opportunity to feel completely safe. She had seen the very worst of humanity and knew very well how sick people could be. But laying in this person's arms she knew that she was safe, happier than she'd ever been, and loved. The sound of the person's gentle voice causes her to open her eyes slightly 

"good morning my love" her eyes focus on the person speaking and she smiles upon seeing the familiar face of the man she loved with all of her heart, Loki. He smiles down at her softly and brings his hand up to her face, cupping it gently in his giant hand and placing a few kisses on her face. She giggles and pulls back holding her weight on her elbow and taking in the beautiful face of her lover. 

"good morning Loki, how did you sleep?" 

"great, though I could have gone without your constant tossing and turning" he jokes chuckling, the girl giggles and smiles at him widely. She leans up and places a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away and getting up and out of their large bed. She grabs one of Loki's shirts laying on the floor and moves it over her bare body along with his discarded boxers, she turns back looking at him rolling her eyes at the small pout on his lips. She walks into the bathroom brushing her teeth quickly and running a comb through her tangled hair, once she's satisfied she walks back into the room and frowns as Loki was no longer laying in bed. She turns only to be caught by his strong arms which pin her against the wall behind her and kissing her deeply. She returns the kiss matching his energy and wraps her arms around his neck, tugging at the ends of his long black hair. He groans and lifts her up slightly allowing himself to grip her bare thigh in his hand and wrap it around his waist bringing them closer together. He pulls her away from the wall and backs himself against the bed bringing her down with him, so that both of her legs straddle his own. Before he gets a chance to reconnect their lips once more the room goes dark. 

-

Eden opens her eyes and gasps loudly sitting up in her bed which was floating in midair along with the rest of the items in her room, all of them shining with a dark green light which she had never seen before. She gasps in shock and closes her eyes concentrating on regaining control and bringing the furniture back to the ground. Her heart was beating far too quickly for her to calm enough to regain control and her emotions were all over the place. She knew that there was no chance getting things to stop, so all she could do now was make sure she didn't lose all of her control. She backs up against the headboard and brings her knees up to her chest as she attempts to process the vivid dream she'd only just awoken from. Her body was shaking and sweat dripped down her forehead and her back. She was shocked about what had happened in her sleep and had no idea how to interpret it. Not once in her 20 years had she experienced such a realistic dream. She hated how happy she looked, how she felt truly safe in his arms, and most of all how she loved him with all of her heart. None of it made sense. Eden hated Loki with everything in her, sure she understood he had an abnormal childhood but that gave him no excuse to attempt to enslave an entire planet. When she was in close contact with the man she certainly didn't feel safe, but instead suspicious of what he might do. She doubted that man could ever love another person, she was certain that he was too far gone at this point, no sane person would kill for person gain. Still deep in her heart the image of Loki pinning her against the wall and kissing her as if his life depended on It made her feel things, it was nothing she had ever felt before. She shakes the thought of her dream and Loki's hands on her body out of her head and takes a deep breath again. She focuses on her breathing not paying attention to the minutes which passed by quickly. 

After nearly thirty minutes she feels her heart rate begin to slow back to its normal rate and sighs in relief as the bed and all of the other items floating drop to the floor back in their original spots. She gets out of her bed and walks into the bathroom and stares at herself in the mirror, she was still visibly shaken. Eden huffs and turns on the water and cups her hands allowing a bit of water to pool in her palms. She brings her face down and washes it quickly hoping the horrible memory of the dream would go down the drain along with the water. She then proceeds to brush her teeth and hair before walking back into the room where she digs through her small bag of clothes, cursing herself for not packing more. She puts on one of her old black SHEILD zip ups along with a pair of jeans and her vans before taking another deep breath. She gazes down at her hands which still shake madly, something that happened each time she lost control. She balls her hands into a fist and paces around her room trying to decide what to do next, should she inform Thor of her odd dream? Would he look down on her for dreaming such things about his brother who had attempted to kill them all? Would he force her to go back home? She didn't want any of those things to happen, she knew that she needed to stay here and train. With each passing day she could feel her powers growing stronger and she feared she would lose control and hurt innocent people again. She needed Thor to teach her control, it was life of death. 

Eden sighs knowing that she couldn't tell her tall friend the truth, but she wondered if she could get information from him without revealing her shameful secret. She suspected that there was a lot more to Loki's story than what she knew, maybe getting those answers could shed light into why she had the dream. Perhaps hearing more about the God of Mischief wouldn't be such a bad thing, after all she had been curious ever since she watched him get sentenced by his father. It made her sick to admit but a small part of her wanted to figure him out, she wanted to know why he really attacked New York ruthlessly. She wanted to understand him. Loki was unlike anyone she had ever experienced before, he was dangerous yet something deep down told her that he was just broken. Though she refused to listen to that little voice, she wouldn't make any assumptions about the man until she knew the whole story. Who is Loki really and what the hell is his problem? If anyone could figure it out it would be her, and she was determined.


	12. Chapter 12

After Eden finished pacing she realized she'd worked up quite an appetite, she leaves her room shutting the large door behind her and makes her way through the confusing Asgardian palace hallways. After a few minutes she is able to find the large dining area where she spotted many familiar faces eating their breakfast and chatting happily. She attempts to ignore the stares from the others in the room but it was hard, since she had arrived everyone had been incredibly interested in her. Most of them having never met a human before. Here she was the alien. Eden shrugs it off and takes a seat next to Thor who laughs loudly banging his hand on the table, she jumps at the noise and watches as the drinks on the table shake. Thor turns his attention down to the girl and smiles widely and wraps his arm around her. She laughs awkwardly trying to ignore the pain of his tight hug 

"good morning Eden how was your sleep?" Thor asks as he takes a sip of the alcohol in the large glasses

"good how about you?" 

"I slept just fine, dreamt about New York again... how about you any dreams in that head of yours?" he asks curiously, the girl grows ridged and attempts to keep her cool 

"same here, New York again" she lies, though she had dreamt about the horrible day several times, conveniently that night prior was not one of those times. Instead she dreamt about making out with his crazy murderous brother who tried to take over the world. 

"In time it will pass, now you must eat you will need strength for training" he states placing a big mass of unidentifiable meat on her plate. She eyes it for a few seconds before sending a smile to her friend and digs in. One thing she had learned quickly is that Asgardians love meat, its pretty much all they eat. Not that she minded, in fact she was never used to such things growing up training with SHEILD, she adored the face that she could eat all the meat she wanted. Another thing she appreciated was the lack of judgement within the society she currently lived in, where back home a woman would be seen as unattractive if she consumed real food here it was expected. As a woman who was not built stick skinny it was something she appreciated, due to the fact that no matter how in shape she was or how hard she trained she never was as small as the beauty standard. Eden was built to be a bit bigger and on earth that was unattractive, however here it was welcomed and adored. Women were respected by all, held up to the same standard as men. She loved that, it made her feel slightly less insecure. Once they had finished eating their protein meal Eden helps Thor clear the plates and bring them to the kitchen staff who bow to them respectfully. 

"you know its still crazy to think of you as a Prince" she states as they walk through the massive gold accented hallways of his home. Thor chuckles at her comment and flips his hammer into the air, catching it a few seconds later. 

"well get used to it" he retorts, the girl rolls her eyes and focuses her attention back to the ground. She was trying to figure out how she should bring up Loki without it being odd. 

"whats on your mind?" he asks causing her to look up in shock 

"what?"

"I can see the wheels in your head turning, now out with it"

"I was thinking about Loki, what happened to make him..." she trials off not wanting to upset him

"make him snap?" Thor finishes, she nods and he sighs 

"well growing up we were always competitive, we both wanted to one day wear the crown. As we got older I excelled at fighting and protecting the kingdom where as Loki mastered the art of magic and deceit. Not long before New York I was to be knighted as King of Asgard, however Loki manipulated me into doing something he knew would anger my father enough to insure I would never lead us, so I was banished. Loki took the opportunity to gain my fathers trust and attempt to steal the throne from my grasps. I had no idea at the time but he had become brainwashed by the idea of power, it ruled him. But my father revealed a truth about him which I believe caused him to snap" 

"what was it?"

"Loki was the son of the very enemy who we were taught to hate, the Frost Giants. My father brought him home after the Asgard - Jotunheim war, he found a baby and rather than allowing him to die there along with thousands of his own he brought him here. My father thought that one day Loki could unite his own people as well as ours ending a feud which lasted thousands of years. After he found out the truth, that not only was he adopted but was never going to be the king he seemed to have lost all faith in our family, though for me nothing has changed. Loki will always be my brother, no matter what madness he causes."

"wow I don't know what to say" she replies shocked as the information sinks in

"did that bring you more understanding of Loki's behaviors?"

"yes it did, thank you for sharing such personal information with me"

"well I think that if you are curious enough to ask of my brother then you should hear the truth, rather than see him as only a monster with no sense" 

"the love you have for your brother is amazing Thor, its clear you still haven't given up on him even after everything, I respect you so much for that" she states as they near her bedroom door

"you have earned my respect as well Eden, not many have been able to have me down like you have within our training sessions" he replies changing the subject. Eden makes a mental note not to mention Thor's love for Loki as he had instantly changed the subject back to training at the mere mention of it. 

"thank you Thor, I couldn't have done any of it without you" 

"thats true" he states causing her to laugh

"well I should get changed now, training starts soon" she responds, he nods and gives her a smile before walking away from her and to his room down the hall. Eden moves into her room and collapses on the bed instantly, thoughts swarming her brain at a million miles per hour. She had certainly gotten most of the answers she was looking for about Loki, but she wasn't sure how the dreams fit in. Though Thor's words had struck a cord with her, she couldn't imagine what kind of pain Loki had gone through when finding out he was lied to his entire life. She suspected he felt unwanted and used for the prevention of another war. That heartbreak along with the loss of a goal he had worked towards his entire life all shattered in front of his eyes. As much as she hated to admit it, Eden understood the man. Though she would never excuse what he had done, she still saw where he was coming from. When presented with an opportunity to take back the power which had been taken from him, of course he would jump at the chance. Eden sighs and stands walking over to her bag pulling out her training clothes. At this point she was only certain of one thing, Loki was broken.


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks after their deep talk about Loki and the horrible dream Eden found herself face to face with Sif who stood a hundred yards away from her in the arena sharpening her sword. Thor had suggested that due to her vast improvements with their training sessions that she should be tested and put out of her comfort zone as that was 'the best way to learn'. Eden however was very unsure about the idea, seeing as Sif was allowed her weapon but the girl was left only to defend herself using her powers. In her mind this was an incredibly bad idea, she had told them several times however they informed her that the only way for her to learn was to practice in battle. Eden was nervous, which was something new to her. Before missions she never felt this way, she had been trained to keep her cool in stressful situations, especially combat. However this was different, they wanted to to use her powers against Sif. Eden knew that the woman was an amazing warrior and would be tough to beat but she worried about hurting her, if she lost control then she could harm her. The last thing Eden wanted was to hurt anybody with her powers, especially those who didn't deserve it. However the Asgardians paid no mind to her warnings and complaints, instead they now faced off ready for a fight. Eden had already been on edge ever since losing control after her dream, this certainly was not helping her keep herself calm and collected. 

"now Eden you will face Sif using only your powers" Thor calls from the seats in the arena, Sif nods and Eden shivers in anticipation. 

"what if we injure each other?" Eden asks 

"keep going until the other is down" he responds, the girl gulps and shakes her hands out feeling the power brewing inside of her, just begging to be released. She and Sif make eye contact for a few seconds and send each other nods to confirm that they were ready. Sif makes the first move by sprinting forward at an inhuman speed full force at her, Eden anticipates her moves and dodges her sword by dropping to the ground and swipes her leg underneath hers causing the taller woman to fall to the ground. Eden backs away holding her hands up and watches as Sif stands to her feet with a new found fury in her eyes. She rushes back and swipes her sword this time Eden is not quick enough to dodge and winces at the feeling of the blade slicing the skin of her arm. The girl sends a burst of energy to the woman and knocks her back slightly but she only runs forward again with her weapon headed straight for her head. Eden holds her hands up and creates a protective shield around her which causes the sword to bounce off and fall to the ground out of Sif's grip. Before the warrior can retrieve it Eden lifts her hand and throws the sword across the arena. Eden knew that she needed to focus the fighting on something else so that way she didn't have to use her powers. Sif stares at her and smirks 

"so you wanna fight hand to hand? Thats a mistake mortal" 

"we'll see about that" she replies sprinting over to her and throwing a punch, Sif is able to dodge it and brings her knee up to hit the girl in the stomach but she quickly jumps back and dodges it. Eden ducks as Sif throws another punch and holds her arm tightly and twists it at an odd angle before bringing her leg up to knee her in the stomach several times. Before she can hit her again Sif holds her knee tight and throws a punch, Eden dodges the punch and balances on one foot as best she can knowing she needed to get out of this hold. She quickly elbows Sif in the face and as she stumbles back and drops her leg she punches her again followed by a door kick to the chest, sending her flying to the ground. Sif wipes the blood off of her nose and gets up to her feet, before Eden can react the woman pulls out a knife from her jacket and throws it at her. She spots the silver object at the last second and holds her hands up but it was too late as the knife breaks through her weak shield and pierces into her shoulder. Eden falls to the ground and grits her teeth as white hot burning pain radiates through her shoulder. 

Across the kingdom Loki sits at his desk re reading the same book for the third time when he gets a feeling he'd never experienced before. His eyes flash green and suddenly his vision blurs, he blinks several times and when he opens he notices that he was no longer staring at the boring white walls in his cell, but rather at the sky and the millions of stars. He sits up and looks down at his body noticing instantly that it was not his own. He is struck with pain in his shoulder and reaches up and feels a knife embedded in his skin. Loki knew instantly what was happening to him, he had taken over the mortal girl Eden's subconscious. This only confirmed the God's suspicions about the girl being his soulmate, her soul had called out to his own when in need to assistance and brought him in to help. Since a part of her power was derived from his own he was able to influence her to do whatever he wanted when she was in such a state. Loki had always found the legend of soulmates interesting, though he never truly believed in them. Now he appreciated his own power which radiated through her veins due to their soulmate bond. It was the reason why she was born, to either be his lover and hold this magic forever inside of her forever, or he would take it from her. Either way he could do anything. 

Thor watches from the stands as Eden sits up from her position and he sighs in relief, he stands to his feet ready to fly over to her when the ground begins to shake. Across the arena Sif watches her get back up and frowns and maintain her balance. Eden rips the knife out of her shoulder and flies into the air headed straight towards the female warrior who gulps. Eden lands and punches Sif using every ounce of her strength and knocks her a few feet back, she walks over and raises her hand lifting her off the ground and throws her across the arena into the walls, watching as she creates a hole in the brick. Eden soars through the air and moves over to where Sif's body laid unmoving and draws her over to where she stood, she jumps into the air and grips onto the warriors neck tightly. She flies straight to the ground forcing Sif to break their fall and before she can raise her hand to do more damage Thor tackles her to the ground. Only when he pins her does he notice her bright glowing green eyes as she struggles to break free of his grip. Thor knew instantly what was happening to his friend and growls angrily.

"Eden snap out of it!" Thor yells trying to get the girl to regain control over her own powers, she only screams and forces Thor back up and off of her before standing to her feet. Thor raises his hammer to the sky and summons lightening before sending it to her, to his surprise rather than it knocking her down she redirects it and sends it back to him. He curses to himself as he absorbs it and looks down at his hammer before sighing, he throws it at her watching as she attempts to stop it. But it hits her and forces her to the ground, she screams in pain at the weight of the weapon and Thor runs over to her and watches as her eyes return back to their normal blue. He lifts the hammer and drops it next to her

"Thor what the hell?" she yells angrily 

"I had no choice Eden, you were going to kill Sif" he responds, the girl's face falls and her eyes find the woman laying on her back a few feet away from them unmoving, clearly knocked out. 

"I hurt her?" she asks as tears fill her eyes

"It wasn't your fault"

"how do you figure? I lost control and I almost killed her" she cries standing to her feet

"Eden please its ok, I will explain everything"

"no theres nothing to explain Thor, I'm a monster" she responds before lifting herself into the air and flying away from the arena.


	14. Chapter 14

Eden runs through the large Asgardian hallways quickly as tears blind her vision, she was horrified at what she had done to Sif. She lost control and just like when she was a child she hurt someone innocent. Eden had no idea how badly she injured the female warrior and feared the worst after seeing her laying on the ground unmoving with blood seeping from her face. This time was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, normally when she lost control her emotions would take over. Where earlier she felt as though she was being compelled by another, her power wasn't her own. She felt her anger amplify and pure rage drove her to destroy whoever stood in her path. Eden may have grown up to become on of the most lethal agents SHEILD had to offer but she never hurt anyone innocent, it was her one rule. The look in Thor's eyes when she came back to herself made her sick to her stomach, he seemed almost afraid. She couldn't blame him, once again Eden had proven that she was incapable of total control and shown her monstrous side. The girl had no idea how she would ever face Thor again, he would surely ask her to leave in order to protect his people. 

As she nears her large doors she sighs in relief and pushes them open moving inside her room and slams the door angrily. Her body falls limp and she leans against the wall near the door, allowing her body to slide to the floor. Her stomach turned as flashes of her attacking SIf ruthlessly flash through her head, it took everything in her not to empty her stomach of the breakfast she'd eaten earlier. She had no idea how much time had passed as she remains on the cold floor staring at the wall. The sound of her door opening causes her to snap out of her trance and she looks up to see Thor himself staring at her with an unreadable expression. His eyes flick up and he takes in the room, she follows his gaze and gasps realizing that the chairs and coach were floating midair. She raises her hand and brings them back down gently and watches as he visibly relaxes before seating himself on the ground beside her, leaning his head against the wall. Neither speak for a few moments, both were still attempting to make sense of the horrible situation. He moves his gaze from his clasped hands over to her instantly noticing the blood which stained her white workout shirt. 

"you're injured" he says breaking the silence, she looks down at her shoulder and frowns she couldn't remember how she had gotten it. The last thing she remembered was Sif standing to her feet and then it all went black. 

"Is Sif..." she trails off ignoring his comment 

"she'll be ok in time"

"I never meant to hurt anyone" she replies sadly 

"I know... you're still bleeding Eden"

"I'll live"

"no we must treat this now or else it will get infected"

"Thor I'm fine"

"Eden come along" he says standing to his feet and offering her his hand, she sighs and takes it wincing as he pulls her to her feet. He leads her to the bathroom and motions for her to sit on the counter, she does so and stares down at her hands unsure where she should even begin. 

"Thor I-I ... I'm so sorry I don't know what happened" she says as a lump grows in her throat, she was trying to push back the tears that had been threatening to fall since she'd realized what she'd done. 

"you do not have to apologize, this was not your doing" 

"what do you mean? I lost control and I almost killed Sif, how is that not my fault?" she asks angrily as he places a warm towel on her wound clearing it of the dried blood.

"Eden I believe that someone else was controlling you in the battle with Sif"

"what? who would have been able to do that?"

"Loki" 

"how would Loki be able to control me? Isn't he locked in the dungeon?"

"My brother is gifted with powerful magic" Thor replies vaguely, he hoped she would not continue to question him as he knew she could not handle the truth about her existence yet. He focuses his attention on covering her wound with the proper dressings hoping she would just drop it.

"what does he want with me?"

"thats what I'm going to find out" he states as he finishes with her arm, he pats her shoulder gently and walks back into the room moving towards the door. He turns to face her one last time taking in her teary eyes and sighs 

"I will get answers Eden, I promise"

-

Loki stands in the center of his bland white prison cell staring at the wall, he figured after messing with the human girl's powers he would surly earn a visit from his irritating older brother. As if one cue the God of Thunder stomps into the the dungeons walking straight up to the glass barrier and slamming his hand against it. Loki turns and smirks at his brother who was visibly furious, he moves over to the glass standing face to face with the blonde man and raises his eyebrows. Both of them knew exactly what he did but Loki wasn't going to admit to his crimes, as that would mean he would be confirming the obvious truth, Eden Todd was his soulmate. Though they both had their suspicions when they each met the girl nothing had been confirmed, though Loki knew deep down that it was the truth. 

"I know what you've done and I won't let you get away with it" Thor states angrily 

"my brother I have not the slightest idea what you're going on about"

"do not lie to me Loki, I know you controlled Eden today. She almost killed Sif!"

"I have been locked away, how would I do such a thing?" Loki asks shrugging his shoulders though both knew he was lying through his teeth. 

"you know exactly who Eden Todd is to you brother, using your soulmate bond against her is sickening. I thought more of you" Thor replies seriously, Loki's smirk drops and rage fills his body. He slams his hand against the glass glaring at his brother with fury.

"that mortal means nothing to me!" 

"the longer you deny the truth, the longer you will remain in pain"

"you know nothing of my pain" Loki responds lowly crossing his arms, wincing slightly at the movement. Thor's eyes find his green shirt and notice the obvious dried blood stains on his shoulder in the exact spot where Eden had been stabbed. 

"how can you deny the truth when it is right in front of you?" 

Loki smirks at his brothers words as everything had finally clicked, he realized that the only reason Eden was brought to Asgard was for him. Thor knew that she was his soulmate just as he had when they met during his attack. He offered an opportunity to train using her powers and gain control but in reality the only reason Odin was allowing her to stay was because of her status as his soulmate. Thor most likely hoped she would be able to break through his strong walls he'd built and change him. His brother hoped that the mortal would save him, and he was correct. If Loki's plans prevailed then she would save him but not in the way his brother wanted. Loki planned to take the magic inside of her body and break out of his prison, then he would kill her as she would no longer be needed. 

"brother does the girl know that you've brought her here under false pretenses?"

"she is here to train" Thor responds emotionlessly 

"really? I don't think that is the truth, in fact I think you've brought her here just for me because you knew that the closer soulmates are the stronger the bond. You wanted her to change me" he states watching as his brother bows his head in shame. It was true, all along Thor planned to bring the girl back to his planet in the hopes that somehow she would be able to break through to his brother. However he felt guilty for lying to her, she deserved the truth but he wasn't so sure she could handle it at this point in time. 

"you've wasted your time because nothing that girl can say will change me, but I'm sure I could change her" he smirks 

"Loki I am warning you now, if you ever toy with that girl again I can insure that she never steps foot into this room" Thor replies angrily, Loki laughs suddenly surprising this brother and places his hand on the glass 

"was that meant to upset me?" 

"you may lie to yourself now but I know that you feel the connection growing stronger with each day she remains here. It is impossible to deny you know this. Therefore I know that the thought of that girl never showing her face to you in fact upsets you more than you would ever allow anyone to see" Thor states, with these words Loki visibly deflates knowing his words were correct. He backs away from the glass and turns his back now facing the wall.

"leave me brother" he states, Thor sighs and nods obeying his brothers wishes and walks out of the dungeon leaving the God of Mischief to his own thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a week since Eden had returned to the arena to resume her training. She had stayed in her room refusing to leave as she feared what would happen. The girl had been feeling her powers grow within her time she had spent on Asgard. She knew once she began using her gifts there would be another accident, she would hurt another. Sif was just fine and walking around now however it did take a trip to the Eir to help her. The two women had apologized to each-other for the horrible events from the previous week and Sif promised her that she held no harsh feelings. Thor had been pleading with the girl to return back to their training but she had refused, she no longer felt safe in her own body. The God of Thunder did not understand how she felt but growing up he got to watch his brother deal with the same first hand. Just like with Loki he had no idea how to help pull her away from her doubts. Thor enters her room hoping to talk some sense into her for the forth time that week. He is not surprised to find her standing in front outside on her balcony staring out at the rising suns. He sighs and walks over to her earning her attention instantly 

"I will never get used to this sunrise" she hums not moving her gaze from the horizon, Thor smiles nothing how she soaked up every second of the sun hitting her skin. Though he held no romantic feelings for his friend as she was destined to love his brother he enjoyed admiring the way the sun hit her skin and hair, allowing it to shine brightly in the light. 

"Eden I have come to ask you to train with me today" he states once the suns were at their normal place in the sky, shining bright on the city. the girl sighs and turns facing him with sadness evident in her eyes. 

"Thor I have told you I cannot risk-"

"you lost control, that is something I expected would happen. You cannot fault yourself for one mistake, what truly worries you?"

"Its the fact that I could lose control at any moment" she replies walking back into her room and sitting on the bed and staring down at her hands

"you will never learn if you repress your power"

"I suppose you're right"

"now before we begin I would like to ask you something"

"yes?" she asks curiously 

"can you tell me everything you can do?"

"uh I guess? I obviously have the power of telekinesis also danger intuition - " she starts but gets cut off quickly by Thor 

"you can sense danger? I do not recall this" he frowns

"Its something I've always had, its not accurate every-time so I rarely mention it" she shurgs

"ok continue"

"I can feel energy and identify it, also I can do this thing called energy conversion which means I can absorb one form of energy and convert it Into something I can use... uh lets see I can heal other people but not myself which really isn't convenient, and I can absorb power"

"how do you mean absorb power?"

"well I could take your arm and suck out the power inside of your body and use it to make myself stronger" she states, Thor's mouth falls in shock and he holds his hand out gesturing for her to try it out on him. She instantly moves back and shakes her head

"I cannot do this Thor, If I take too much then I could kill you" 

"ok Eden I think that one thing is clear" he states 

"whats that?"

"you have extraordinary power which you have only scratched the surface of thus far, if you give up now then you will never be able to meet your potential" Thor states

"ok then lets get to work" she smirks 

\- 

After an extremely long practice Eden drags herself back to her room with exhaustion taking over. Today's training was incredibly rough as Thor knew she had an extreme amount of power that was yet untouched. Neither were sure how to get it out of her but they would not stop until she evolved into the strongest version of herself. The girl payed no attention to that now as she strips off her clothes and runs the hot water, watching as it fills up her golden bathtub. Though she was tired beyond belief she had to clean off the dirt first. Once the tub is filled she steps in and lowers her sore body against the edge and leans back resting her eyes for a few seconds, reveling in the heat which soothed her aching muscles. After a few moments she sits up and grips the soap on the side table squirting a bit onto her hand before running it through her hair massaging her roots. Once she's satisfied she leans her head back in the water getting all of the soap out. She then repeats the process with her conditioner and washes her body with the moisturizing wash provided to her by the maids. Once Eden was clean she steps out of the warm water and wraps her body in the incredible towel and dries herself off. She brushes her teeth before walking into her room and picking out her pajamas she'd brought from home. The girl quickly places her hair in two French braids which she'd become a professional at over the years of working with SHEILD and needing to keep her hair out of her face during battle. 

Once she was completely ready Eden draws back the comforter in the California king sized bed and slips in, pulling the blankets over her head. She curls into the soft silk happily and allows the days events to replay through her mind, she was happy to get back to her training, though she had felt a bit of guilt upon entering the arena where she'd nearly killed her two friends. Thor told her to brush it off as a distracted mind would get her killed and so she did. She trained hard, only using her powers and no other extra weapons. This was a task that she oddly was not good at, since she was a child Eden was trained expertly with all weapons, there was nothing she couldn't do. But now using the very powers she had repressed all these years for her only defense was exhausting physically and mentally. Never had she used this much power in such a sort amount of time, something she had learned was that it was incredibly draining. She would have to be careful in the future, not to strain herself. After a few minutes the girl closes her eyes and allows her mind to drift off into a sleep which she desperately needed.


	16. Chapter 16

Eden screams and attempts to shove the large hands off of her body only to get shoved back to the hard ground. She looks up at the person holding her down with the most intense form of hatred she'd ever experienced. The large purple man smirks down at her and holds her tighter, she attempted to take him out using her mind but he shakes his head and gestures to his right, she turns her head and spots Loki and Thor being held by his minions with knifes against their necks. Her eyes catch the beautiful green ones of Loki and her heart shatters at the extreme fear present on his face. She wanted nothing more than to kill his man who called himself Thanos and run into Loki's arms and tell him everything would be ok. She had no idea why he was here but something told her that Loki was very well aware as she could feel his anxiety growing by the minute. She wondered if this is the one who wanted to kill him for failing in New York. She had always promised him that she would protect him from the mysterious person who he refused to name but now it was too late. Thanos was going to kill her and Loki was going to have to watch. 

"I will ask you one last time, where is the cube?" the man asks pressing down harder on her neck, she begins to choke but keeps her gaze on her love knowing that if she was gonna die then she needed his face to be the last she saw. 

"I told you it was destroyed!" Thor yells struggling against the alien holding him

"you know where it is, if you don't bring it to me right this second then I am going to kill this girl and everyone on this ship one by one" Thanos growls, Loki flinches at the words and sighs. Eden shakes her head as if to warn him not to give in but he disappears from her sight. She cries out to him and Thanos presses down harder 

"seems he doesn't care about you like you thought" he states fully gripping her neck, completely cutting off her airways. She chokes out gasping for air when the familiar scream of her love echos through the air

"stop please! I have it!" Loki cries holding the cube out to the man as tears fill his eyes, she shakes her head him and he only hands it over. Thanos releases his grip on her neck and she scrambles over to the arms of her love, gasping for air as he holds her against his chest protectively. Thanos hands the cube to his minion before approaching Loki and gripping his neck suspending him in the air, Eden screams loudly and raises her hand trying to help him but she is quickly thrown to the ground and trapped by a layer of cement. She sobs loudly as the only sound in the room is Loki choking for air before a sickening snap echos, instantly Eden feels the soul from his body leave and she screams in pure and utter agony. She couldn't' feel him anymore. Thanos drops him like a rag doll on the ground and she stares at his unmoving body laying directly in front of her with his beautiful green eyes glazed over with no life left within them. She looks away unable to hold back her loud sobs. 

\- 

Eden shoots up from her bed gasping for air, as she attempts to catch her breath the harder her heart beats and she claws at her neck hoping for some sort of relief. All of the glass in the room around her shatters and flies through the air creating a field around her and the ground begins to shake. She knew she was losing control due to her panic attack but she couldn't get it under control. This was the worse one she had ever experienced in her entire life. The sight of Loki dying right in front of her made her feel sick, she had no idea why. She didn't understand why she was being tortured with these dreams, they clearly meant something but what could it be? As she continues to gasp for air she grips her chest and calls out to anyone who might be listening, praying that they could somehow be able to help her. She knew if this kept going on she was going to bring the entire place to the ground. She could feel her control slipping away minute but minute. 

All the way at the bottom of the castle down in the dungeons Loki shoots up from his bed after being awoken from his dreamless sleep in a panic. His heart was beating quickly and he struggled to breath in and out. He instantly gets the intuitive feeling that Eden was in disarray and he knew that the only person who could help her was him. The longer she stayed so close to him the stronger these dreams would get. Loki places his hands on his head trying to rid of the feeling of pure anxiety and stands and paces in his room debating whether or not her should calm her himself or allow her to break the entire castle down. After a few moments he sighs and focuses all of his energy on the girl, he pushes a feeling of calm into her mind. After a few minutes his heart rate slows and the air enters his lungs normally, he sighs and closes his eyes, mumbles a few words to himself before opening them to see his surrodnignrs had changed. He looks around to find a typical Asgardian room with glass laying all over the floor and Eden sitting with her back pressed against the bed frame and tears streaming down her face. He could sense that though she had calmed down she was still in a bad state. He is surprised at the small inclination he gets to sit beside her and bring her into his arms. Though he knew that he could not touch her in his current state of astro projecting. A small part of him actually felt bad for the dreams which caused her such pain, he knew this would happen but he hadn't expected to feel any way about it. Loki sighs and moves closer to the girl observing her shaking hands and without thinking he reaches out to grab them. Just then her door swings open and Thor storms into the room with a look of panic at the sight of her destroyed room and tear stained cheeks. Loki returns back to his to his cell and leans against the wall running a hand through his black hair angrily. He wasn't sure how to feel anymore, he knew for sure he hated her and would never love her, but his brother was right. Not even he could ignore the temptations.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure you want to do this? As I've said before I do not believe meeting with him would be wise" Thor asks as the pair walk down to the Asgardian dungeons arm in arm. She had somehow convinced Thor to bring her down here to face the man who plagued her dreams every night on one of their rare days off from training. After her most recent dream which was accompanied with a panic attack she was determined to see the man face to face so she could hopefully figure out why this kept happening to her. 

"Thor I've been here for almost two months and I haven't spoken to him once, yet I keep having these vivid dreams. I need to see if he can offer me any sort of explanation"

"Ok but I cannot promise you he will be kind" Thor says looking down at her sadly

"Don't worry I've dealt with rude men who give themselves too much credit many times before, now lets go I would like to see the sunset after this"

"I will not be going in but I will wait here for you, if anything happens call for me and I'll be in" he says leaning against the wall, she nods understanding that he clearly wasn't in the mood to face his brother. She takes a deep breath and opens the large doors nodding to the guards and walking down the aisle before stopping at the large white glass room. Her eyes find him standing in the center of the room reading what looks to be a book about spells, from what she could tell he was living nicely compared to the others. She never would have been able to tell he had been in prison for almost two months by the look of him. 

"Why are you here mortal" his voice breaks her out of her thoughts and she looks up at him, curiosity flowing through her

"I'm not really sure, I guess I just wanted to talk to you" she says pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, begging to feel uncomfortable as his green eyes bore into hers, like he was trying to read her

"And what makes you think anything you have to say is worthy of my time?" he asks placing the book down on his neatly made bed

"Well seeing as you're the one in a cage I would think anything would be better than nothing"

"Well you thought wrong, foolish girl you are nothing" he says walking up to the glass and looking down on her

"You have no room to talk Loki, you are a stubborn man who tried to take over my world because you weren't allowed to rule your own and then you failed. I may be nothing but at least I'm not like you" she says glaring at him

"You pathetic wench, you walk around high and mighty thinking you're strong but the truth is you're still a weak little girl. I could crush you without a second thought. There is nothing special about you" he smiles 

"Fuck you" she says as rage fills her body, she fought for her control but it was fading quickly as he kept talking

"I am a god, there are stories about me in your children's books, I am a legend and you're nothing but the dirt on my shoe!" he yells banging his fist against the glass, this action causes her to lose her last bit of control and she lifts her hand throwing Loki across the room and into his bookshelf. He groans holding his chest and laughs spitting out blood

"Shut up" she says as she lifts him to his feet and begins suffocating him, she watches as he chokes gasping for air but she leaves him hovering in the air looking at him mercilessly. This was not something she had ever done before, she was running on pure instinct and rage. Loki watches as her eyes flash with green and he gulps 

"Eden stop!" Thor shouts causing her to lose concentration and look up at her tall friend. Loki drops to the floor and gasps for breath

"Oh my god" she says in shock as tears fill her eyes, she shouldn't have let herself lose control that easily but it was like every word he said went straight to her heart. The things he said hurt her much more than she'd care to admit.

"Come on let's go" Thor says wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the dungen. Meanwhile Loki stares at the door in wonder, it had worked he brought out her power forcefully and he had severely underestimated her, he knew that she would be powerful according to legend. Loki hadn't intended on things getting that far, but he desperately needed to know just how much of his power she held inside of her. He still had to decide rather to take the power within her and then kill her or keep her around. From the looks of it she could be very useful, however she was one stubborn girl. He couldn't' see her cracking so easily, she would be harder for him to manipulate. But Loki didn't mind, he enjoyed a good challenge, which was all he saw the human girl as. He pushes back the feelings of guilt at his actions and picks his book back up, returning to his page. 

"Thor I'm so sorry I don't know what happened" Eden says running her hands through her hair

"Loki happened, he was provoking you"

"Why would he do that?" she asks as they walk over to the lookout

"Because he wants you to know that he can get inside your head. I think it'd be best if you stayed away from him until you can properly control your powers" Thor lies, he knew exactly what Loki had done. He had tested her power to see just how much of his own flowed inside of her veins. By her losing control she had shown him more than enough, now she would be in danger. He knew better than to think his brother would actually love this girl. He had brought her here under the word of his mother but he didn't believe she would actually be able to change him. 

"You're right" she says leaning on her elbows and looking over the city

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"leaves me speechless every time" she says softly causing him to smile


	18. Chapter 18

"Miss Eden" a small voice says from outside of her door, she opens her eyes and groans stretching her back out. The past few days had been rough, Thor had been going harder on her with each passing day. Not that she minded but each morning her body sure hated it. The girl gets out of bed and slips an Asgardian robe over her Pajamas and moves over to the door, opening it to reveal one of the maids with a kind smile. 

"goodmorning miss, The king has requested your presence" she says causing the girls face to fall, she quickly thanks the servant and closes the door and takes a seat on her bed. She runs her hand through her knotted hair, not once in the months she'd been there had Odin requested to see her. He greeted her and sentenced Loki but that was the only time she had even seen the ruler. She was terrified as she assumed it was because she lost control with Loki, she already had a plan to apologize to him that night but Odin wouldn't know that. Though Loki didn't deserve her apology she wasn't raised to act the way she did with him and she figured bringing him the most recent book she read would be a nice gesture seeing as he had many books in his cage. 

\- 

"Morning Thor" Eden states walking into the common room outside of the large golden doors which led to the throne room. Thor turns to her with crossed arms and sends a weak smile, it was obvious he was nervous too. The fact that not even he knew what this was all about did not sit well with her, she feared that she was going to be sent home or even worse imprisoned for hurting the Prince. 

"headed to see my father now?" he asks

"yeah I am do you know what this is about?" she asks

"no I don't but don't worry I will be right with you the whole time"

"he won't kill me because of what I did to Loki right?" 

"I won't allow it" Thor says placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her to the doors 

"thank you Thor" she says 

"now make sure to speak up and pretend like you're not terrified he hates weak people"

"ok" she says nodding to him before pushing open the doors revealing the All father himself sitting on a gold throne with a patch over his eye

"Eden Todd" he says 

"yes All Father"

"do you know why I have summoned you here today?" he asks

"no I do not" 

"it is because of the progress you've made with your training, I hear its going well and I wanted to personally congratulate you" he says causing her to feel the weight lift off her shoulder

"wow thank you All Father that means a lot to me truly" 

"good, now off you go" he says, she nods and bows before speed walking over to Thor and walking out of the room

"holy shit I thought he was gonna kill me" she says laughing as they walk through the corridors 

"see nothing to be worried about"

"Miss Eden" A voice calls, they both turn and she gasps when she sees Queen Frigga standing in front of her with a small smile. She smiles nervously and approaches her unsure of what to do. 

"Mother" Thor greets

"hello dear would you mind if I spoke with your friend?" she asks 

"not at all, ladies" he says bowing before walking down the hall leaning her alone 

"you may calm, I won't hurt you" the Queen says

"sorry I'm just a bit nervous" 

"I'm not my husband don't fret" she says before grabbing the girls hand gently and leads her to her personal balcony

"have you gotten anymore dreams?" Frigga asks 

"sorry I'm not sure what you mean"

"Darling I know of the dreams you've been plagued with since you were a child, who do you think gave them to you" She says 

"but why?" she asks in shock as Frigga looks at her frowning 

"oh of course you wouldn't know, Midgardians are so different from us, darling Loki is your soulmate"

"what I'm sorry I-I don't even know what that is" she says nervously, Frigga places a hand on her shoulder and smiles 

"darling soulmates are two individuals who are made for each other, they are very rare. When it is written that soulmates are to be born it is legend, so when Loki came home to us we were already aware of his future love. However we did not know when you would be born or where. All we knew was that you would be incredibly powerful, and once you came in contact with Loki your power would be amplified"

"why would it be amplified?" she asks 

"because a part of your power comes from Loki's, this is the very reason why he was able to take over your emotions and cause you to lose control when fighting Sif. He also calmed you when you had your recent panic attack. This is because you two are connected, the longer you stay here with him near the worse these dreams will get" 

"how do I get rid of the dreams?"

"you have to connect with him, the reason for the dreams is to push you closer. You see Loki is your soulmate and you are growing stronger with each day yet you have not connected, this is the bond attempting to push the two of you together. But since my son is locked away it is only you who can see him"

"does he know?" she asks

"he does, but his mind has been corrupted too many times he refuses to believe soulmates are worth anything more than power. My son does not believe he is worthy of a soulmate and has taken it upon himself to treat you terribly in order to keep the feelings away" Frigga says causing the girls heart to break

"I don't know what to say" 

" just promise me one thing, you'll give him a chance. He may seem dreadful, but that persona is just a front, my son is still in there I know he is. Someone just needs to pull him out of the darkness" 

"I'll get your son back I promise you my Queen" she says 

"please darling call me Frigga you are family"


	19. Chapter 19

Eden was incredibly shocked by the information the Queen had given her, it was a large pill to swallow. Her soulmate was psychopath who attempted to take over her planet and killed many people mercilessly. Loki was everything she hated, he was the embodiment of what she vowed to protect the people of earth from. Eden wanted to be a hero and Loki was the villain. He held no remorse for what he'd done, and had given no real proof that he wouldn't do it all again if given the chance. Though the Queen had asked her to look past her son's incessant need for power which controlled him she wasn't sure their was anything more to him. He had known who she was since they had met back in Germany. She had instantly felt an odd connection and clearly so had he, which explained his odd behavior. However he had then attempted to kill her and her team several times after, even shooting at her during the fight. He manipulated her into almost killing Sif and that was only to name a few of the things she knew he'd done directly to her. Loki was not to be trusted, that much was clear. She wondered why she had ever felt sympathy for him when clearly he never had pure intentions. 

She was unsure how much time had passed as she walked through the beautiful city, eventually finding herself perched at the top of the arena looking out over the sunset. She tried to rid her mind of the God of Mischief but his green eyes remained burned in her memory. She knew she should fear him but she did not, she wanted to go back to his cell and curse him for everything he'd done. Someone needed to put him in his place and she knew that she could do it. However a small part of her also wished to apologize for losing control, though she knew it was due to his influence on her power. Eden was raised to own up to her mistakes, it angered her how the feeling of guilt refused to leave her. Above it all she just wanted the dreams to stop, according to Frigga she would have to connect with him but she had no clue what that meant. She knew that she had to get it sorted out soon because she could no longer sleep in fear of waking up in another panic attack. It had been nearly a week since her last solid night of sleep, it was really taking a toll. She could no longer eat nor drink, not to mention her powers were out of the question in such a state. Eden knew she desperately needed to visit her soulmate again to stop the torture but she wondered if it would do any good, or if we would only find another way to torture her. So lost in her own thoughts the girl does not hear her Thor land behind her and walk up the remains steps to where she sits. He sighs and moves next to her causing her to jump holding her heart with a smile.

"Thor you scared me" she laughs 

"I see my mother informed you of the truth" 

"she did"

"how do you feel?" he asks wearily, she shrugs and leans on the railing pondering what to say

"I can't say I'm overly joyed"

"I wanted to tell you sooner but it was not my say"

"Its ok I understand, everything makes sense now. This is why I'm here isn't it, to somehow change him?" she asks 

"Eden-"

"Its ok I'm not upset, I'm just letting you know that I don't think I can do it" she admits 

"thats quite alright, I was very unsure of my mothers plan. I have intended to train you from the beginning, please know that" 

"I believe you... Hey Thor do you think you could possibly tell me a bit more about this whole soulmate thing? I need to know what I'm up against" 

"well soulmates were written into history in the beginning of time, it is a very rare and beautiful thing. Fate will bring two people together no matter how much they attempt to resist, which in your case is exactly what Loki has done thus far. He may not show it but believe me, he is being effected just as you are, maybe not in the same way. But rest assured he is feeling all of the same things. Loki was born with godlike abilities and magic, what this means is that you were born with a portion of his magic inside of you. It only amplified your own allowing you to gain an unimaginable power, so each time you fail to control your gifts that is Loki’s power within you breaking free. The bond the two of you share is what allows him to control your powers”

“How can I prevent him from getting into my head?” she asks shivering at the thought of him poking through her thoughts

“You have to block him, next him he tries to break through put up a wall, push him out, do whatever you can”

“Ok I can do that” she shrugs

“And another thing, and please hear my words Eden” Thor says seriously, the girl nods and stares at him with fear in her eyes as he holds onto her shoulders tightly

“Most soulmates live their lives together happily, their connection allows them to grow stronger with each passing day. However there has been those in the past who have stolen the magic from their soulmate and used it to grow stronger, and then once the magic is taken the soulmate is murdered at the hand of their lover… I fear this is what Loki might do, he cannot be trusted”

“I will not allow him to steal the magic Thor, you have my word” she states, he nods and releases her arms from his grip and pulls away moving back. He then stands and walks down a few steps before turning back to her

"Supper will be ready soon, will you be attending?"

"I think I'll take my time returning to the castle tonight, I've got much to think about" she responds. Thor nods and swings his hammer soaring into the sky leaving her alone with nothing but her thoughts yet again. Eden stands to her feet and takes a deep breath running her hand through her hair pulling at the ends, she sure had not expected this trip of Asgard to become so complicated. She was under the impression she would get a once in a lifetime opportunity to train with a god and learn control, she wasn't ready for the biggest curve ball of all time ; Loki was her soulmate. There was nothing she could do about it, deep down she could feel him. He was calm as per usual, the only thing he ever felt was rage pure content. She knew that he could feel her, Frigga had informed her that it was in fact him who calmed her during one of her panic attacks. She wondered why he would do something so kind, she knew now that he only wished to steal her magic and kill her. She wondered if maybe it was a ploy to manipulate her into trusting him. Eden sighs and kicks the dirt and wraps her arms around herself as she walks out of the arena. She wished things weren't so complicated.


	20. Chapter 20

After the days training Eden found herself alone in her empty room with nothing to do, her mind was still attempting to work through all of the information she'd been given recently. She sometimes found herself wondering if maybe they had confused her with someone else, she hoped that there was another girl with powers who could feel Loki's emotions somewhere on earth. But so far nothing had proven there was a mistake made. Eden was bored, she wanted to forget about her frustrating situation and lose herself in a book just as she loved to do after a tough mission back as SHEILD. She exits her room and roams through the hallway until she comes across two large doors with beautiful gold and green tones. She wonders if she had possibly stumbled upon Loki's old room and checks over her shoulder for anyone who would prevent her from her new plan ; snooping through Loki's room. She opens the door and slips in quickly shutting it behind her and looks around at the beautiful gold and green accented room. It was massive, at least three times the size of hers. Big enough for a coach and fireplace along with the biggest bed she had ever seen in her life. The frame was solid gold and the comforter was the same dark green color he was known for. There were a few closed doors which led to other rooms and she shrugs curiously and walks up the step and opens the first one revealing a massive closet filled with beautiful Asgardian clothes along with normal items. She runs her hands along one of the training suits before turning and backing out of the room. She then opens the door on the other side of the massive bed and notices a fancy bathroom with a large shower and in ground bath. She retunes back into the main room and walks across the room reaching for the last closed door and opens it to see a beautiful library. Her mouth drops and she approaches one of the shelves running her fingers across the spines of the beautiful books. 

She places her previous book back on the shelf and scans the large room looking for something which caught her eye. After a few minutes her eyes find a green leather book in the very center bookshelf, she moves over to it and stands on her tip toes and grabs it down. She stares at it and smiles finding one of her childhood favorites, Pride and Prejudice. This was something she and her mother would read every night before bed, that is before she was sent away. She grips the book and opens it flipping through the pages, smiling at the familiar words. She is surprised to see many lines underlined along with small annotations along the margins and reads one of them curiously, 'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife'. She smiles as this was a very well known and famous quote, arguably the most iconic of the entire book. She wondered who read this book and why they underlined that part, she couldn't imagine it would be Thor. She loved her friend but she was almost certain he was not the type to annotate literature. She shrugs and holds the book against her chest before returning back into his large room, her eyes find the large windows which lead to a balcony that overlooked the city just as hers did. She smiles and moves over to his bed and collapses on it, she felt odd snooping through his things but she quickly reminded herself that he most likely had snooped through her head so this was fair. Besides they were soulmates, and Eden wanted to know they man whom she was destined for, despite Thor's warnings. She couldn't deny the part of her that desperately wanted to see him and learn everything. She leans her head against the many pillows and stretches her arms out only to knock one off the bed, she sighs and sits up and walks over to the other side and picks it up off the floor. She is surprised to see a book shape inside the seam and she unzips the cover and takes it out examining the black leather. 

There was an L.O. carved into the center, Eden stares at it and contemplates whether she should invade his privacy this way. This surly was crossing a line, this was his personal journal which he most likely kept his most sacred thoughts. She sets it down and sighs but then remembers that the very man she was talking about was the one who planned to take the magic from her and murder her. She shrugs and opens the diary and notices the neat handwriting which filled the pages. She reads through it all, smiling as he writes about dueling Thor and winning, learning his first spell, and transforming into a snake and stabbing his brother. She chuckles noticing that he was always mischievous. Once she reaches his teen years things begin to turn darker, he talks about how tired he was of growing up in Thor's shadow, how he felt unloved and unwanted. She puts the book down and attempts to swallow the lump in her throat, staring up at the ceiling she imagines young Loki writing this heartbreaking words. After a few moments she picks up his journal and continues to read, he admits that he had never felt worthy of anything, he only wanted his fathers approval which he'd never received. He promises himself that one day he would prove to his father that he was good enough. She flips the page and a picture falls out, she sits up and picks it up noticing a detailed drawing of her sketched perfectly onto this page and gasps. She moves it aside and tears fill her eyes at his next passage 

'I have found out this morning that I am destined to have a soulmate, Thor and I have grown up learning about the legends and I cannot believe I will have one of my own! I do not know her name but I saw a drawing of her in the book my father keeps with him at all times, she is beautiful. I wonder how we will meet, maybe she will be an Asgardian warrior, or maybe she'll be an alien. Where she is from means nothing to me, I simply cannot wait to meet her. I hope she will love me as much as I've already fallen for her'

She smiles at his words, god how she wished present day Loki spoke this way. Things might be much less complicated if he dropped his power hungry persona and allowed himself to love her. She wondered what happened to him to cause him to go from someone who couldn't wait to meet her to the man who she knew today. He'd tried to kill her and had done nothing but make her hate him. She wondered if maybe this Loki was still inside, deep down maybe he still had these feelings. She shakes her head of the ridiculous thoughts knowing that she couldn't sympathize with him, thats exactly what he wanted her to do. She would only be falling into his trap if she allowed his words to effect her in such a way. She sighs and flips to the final page of the journal and gasps as her eyes find dried blood along the edges. She frowns in confusion as the date had skipped a thousand years. This final entry sounding similar to the man she knew.

'I now know that I do not need another by my side, I only need power. Soulmates do not exist, and if they do then I will never accept a woman into my life. Love is the ultimate weakness and I will not allow my soul to be corrupt. I have a glorious burden that I must fulfill and nobody will stop me. I will succeed and reign over the Midgardians. The slight chance I do encounter my soulmate, it will not matter no person could love someone so broken.'


	21. Chapter 21

Eden Shuts the journal and stares at the black leather in shock tears fall down her cheeks, her heart hurt. She couldn't understand how he could say those things, she wondered who hurt him. Who had made him into the man he was today? She knew that the little boy who wrote about her in his journal would never try to take over an entire world. She stands and puts the journal back in the exact spot in which she found it and grabs her book and hurries out of his room. She rushes back to her familiar room and feels an instant weight lifted off of her shoulders. It was as if his room was bringing her down, all of his sadness, fear, anger, loneliness was crushing her towards the end. She takes in a few deep breathes and leans against her bed taking time to process everything that had just happened. She walks into the bathroom intending to take a shower and wash away all of the sadness and cleanse her body. Eden removes her grey zip up hoodie leaving her only in her nike sports bra and slips her shoes off placing them by the door. She runs her hand over her tight braids one of the maids had helped her with easier in the day and sighs. She moves over to the edge of the bathtub reaching forward to turn on the hot water when a sharp pain pierces through her mind, she cries out and grips her head in confusion. The pain only intensifies and she collapses to the floor as her vision blurs and flashes appear in her mind. She attempts to push them away wondering if this was Loki's doing but is unsuccessful as darkness takes over her vision and she falls limp to the floor. 

Eden opens her eyes and sits up looking around to find herself no longer laying on the floor of her bathroom but rather sitting on a staircase staring down at a younger looking Loki and Odin. She could not hear what they were saying as their voices were muffled but she could feel the pure pain that Loki was experiencing in the moment. He felt betrayed and unwanted, even more so than before. Most of all he was angry, this rage brewing inside of him. The only time she had experienced this type of anger was when he took over her powers, it was powerful and dangerous. She stands to her feet and attempts to reach out to Loki watching as tears fall down his cheeks but her arm goes through his own and she gasps in shock. She turns hoping that Odin could possibly feel her when she notices his body crumpled on the floor, his breathing shallow. She rushes to his side and attempts to heal him but her arms only fall through his body just as they had with Loki. She stares up him and takes in his tear stained face, he pauses and stares at his father with a blank look on his face. She could feel that his anger was still very much present and she begins to fear that he would not help his father but instead watch him die. But she is proven wrong when he suddenly calls out for help and kneels next to him listening to his heart. 

Suddenly a flash causes her to cover her eyes, she groans as the pain enters her mind once again and holds her head hoping it would cease. After a few moments the light ceases and she drops her arm allowing her eyes to adjust to her surroundings which had once again changed. She now sat on the edge of the rainbow bridge which had been shattered, she stands to her feet and looks around for any answers when she notices Odin standing at the edge and runs over to him. As she gets closer she realizes that he was holding a staff which Thor and Loki who dangle in the air with nothing but an empty galaxy beneath them. She is struck with intense fear as she stares at her friend and her soulmate. She could feel the pain and anger within Loki's heart, though she could not hear Odin's final words to his youngest son she knew that it had broken whatever was left of his heart. Loki releases his hand from the staff and falls through the air into oblivion. 

Yet again the pain creeps into her mind, but this time it was much more bearable and she closes her eyes waiting for the next vision to take over. After a bit she opens her eyes and is surprised to see the penthouse of Tony Starks former tower. She turns around and spots several Chatari aliens flying through the air firing their weapons and gasps, she was witnessing New York all over again. Eden spots Loki and she gulps knowing exactly what she was about to witness, this was when Hulk had completely destroyed him. She crosses her arms and smirks as he yells at the much bigger creature, this does him no good as Hulk grips his body and forces him into the ground, breaking the flooring. He does this several times and then drops the god like a rag doll before stalking off in the other direction. Eden walks over to Loki's injured body and kneels down next to him taking in his injuries, this time she could feel his pain. It was horrible, many bones were broken and she struggled to breath just as he did as he laid on the floor helplessly. Though he deserved every second of the ass whopping he'd gotten a small part of her hated seeing him laying on the ground this way, unmoving, she breathes through the pain and focuses on how he felt emotionally to distract herself. She could feel his humiliation, his anger towards his father and brother who he would never measure up to. Most of all she felt his fear, he was terrified because in this moment her and the rest of the Avengers had won. She closed the portal and Tony was able to get rid of the nuke safely. She wondered what he could possibly be so petrified of, she knew it couldn't be Thor nor Odin. The way he spoke to his father when receiving his sentencing was not the behavior of a man who was afraid. No, this was an outside force. 

The familiar pain causes her to frown and she stands awaiting for the scenery to change once again, hoping that this time would be the last. She opens her eyes and finds herself standing in the center of Loki's prison cell, she looks up and notices the man himself staring straight ahead angrily. She turns her head and is shocked to see herself yelling at him with fury burning in her eyes. Suddenly Loki is suspended into the air and thrown back into the bookshelf, she groans in pain and clutches her ribcage. She gulps and watches Loki knowing exactly where this was going, he lifts from his spot on the floor and his held in the air, as his airway is shut off she falls to the ground clawing at her own neck. She gasps for breath just as he does both of them beginning to turn purple after a few moments. Before she could do more damage Thor sprints into the room and snaps her out it, she drops Loki on the ground and Eden and Loki alike gasp for air. As she disappears with Thor into the darkness she stares at Loki who holds his chest and breathes heavily. He was satisfied by what had just happened, he didn't regret it as it was exactly what he wanted she knew that. But what confused her was the small trace of guilt he felt, but just as quickly as it came he pushes it away and picks himself up off the floor. He begins to slowly pick up his books one by one which had been thrown about during her attack with not a single emotion present. She cannot help the tears that stream down her face at the sight, all of this was too much. 

Suddenly her eyes shoot open and Eden scrambles up looking around desperately, she sighs after realizing that she was back in the bathroom floor. She sniffles and wipes her face, she stands to her feet gripping the side of the bathtub for support and stumbles over to the sink trying to ignore her throbbing head. She is shocked to see her reflection in the mirror, blood was dripping down her nose and she had only wiped it around more so. She gaps in shock and turns on the water running her hands over it starts trying to get the blood off of her skin. Before she can finish the task her stomach rolls and she is hit with a massive wave of nausea, she sprints over to the toilet and empties the contents of her stomach inside of it. Once she's finished she wipes her face with a few pieces of toilet paper, as she drops them into the toilet she stares down at the water expecting to see what she'd eaten for breakfast earlier that morning, but instead only finds dark red blood. Her eyes widen and she flushes it away falling to the ground, what in the hell was going on with her?

At the bottom of the castle Loki leans his head against his own toilet, beads of sweat drip down his head as he attempts to mutter a spell which would cure the Migrane he'd gotten from the visions. Loki had just gotten a first class trip into the memories of his soulmate, he watched her her darkest moments and her happiest whilst feeling all the same things she did in that moment. Once he had come back to his own mind he emptied his stomach of blood. He knew that she must have experienced the same thing this was a a sign effect of the soulmate bond. It only happens when two soulmates are not connecting and instead staying apart. His mother always explained that just like the dreams of the future both would be plagued with this was just another way the universe was attempting to push the two of them together. Loki wondered if she would in fact come to visit him, or if she would let things get worse. He hoped she would chose the former because he didn't feel like puking out his intestines anytime soon which was what they had coming unless she came to visit him.


	22. Chapter 22

Eden had decided that the best thing for her to do was visit Loki once again so that they could do what ever needed to be done in order for all of the dreams and visions to stop. She wanted to inform Thor of what had happened to her a few days prior but she knew he would never allow her to go in alone. But the girl knew what she was doing, she wouldn't let Loki manipulate her and she would make sure both of them solved their respective issues without having to complicate things. She had decided to wait a few days as to keep Thor from suspecting suspicious behavior from her, she had done her training for the day and waited patiently in her room until nightfall. She knew that the prisoners were fed after everyone else had eaten and the cleaning was taken care of so she figured if she hung out near the dungeons she would be able to intercept one of the maids bringing Loki his dinner. She hides behind one of the large columns and wraps her Asgardian cloak around her arms, she still had a white long sleeve and black pants on below but she was still freezing. This was another thing she'd been experiencing since the visions, not only the constant nausea but also feeling cold all the time. She turns her head when footsteps echo through the halls and smirks as one of the kind maids approaches the dungeons. She walks over to the girl with a smile on her face surprised as she bows

"Miss is there something I can help you with?" she asks politely 

"yes actually, I was sent by the Queen to deliver Prince Loki his food" Eden lies easily 

"but nobody is aloud down there without Odin's permission"

"well who are we to question the Queen's word?" 

"yes indeed, here you go. Have a good night Miss Eden" the girl states before bowing once more and walking back down the hallway. Eden sighs in relief and places her hood over her head hoping to look more like one of the maids approaches the two guards which block the dungeon. They look her up and down and move aside pulling the doors open for her, she nods to them and walks through letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. As the doors shut behind her she walks straight over to where Loki's cell was located and notices him sitting on his bed with his eyes closed. Suddenly they open and he turns to face her, she takes in his face and is surprised to see how sick he looked. She places the food tray in the slot and he gets up wobbling slightly before approaching the food, he eyes her angrily.

"why are you still here maid?" he questions with annoyance evident in his deep voice

"because I need to talk to you" the girl states lifting her head and removing the hood which allowed her to remain anonymous. His face shifts to a smirk and he places the tray on the desk behind him and crosses his arms 

"well?" he asks 

"I brought a peace offering" she says holding up the copy of Pride and Prejudice she had borrowed from his room, his expression falls and he stares at it in confusion. She places it in the food slot and he grabs it quickly and flips through the annotated pages. 

"where did you get this?" 

"I was looking for a good reading spot and I found your secret library... I-I shouldn't have snooped but I just love to read and then I found my favorite book and your collection is incredible and-" she rambles nervously before he cuts her off 

"Its alright mortal, you may use my library if you wish" he states which surprises her

"wow thank you I-"

"what else have you come here to speak to me about?" he asks staring down at her with curiosity in his eyes. 

"Loki you know who I am?" 

"what a stupid question... You are one of the mortals who works with my brother"

"but who am I to you?" she asks staring into his eyes, there is a flash of something she could not recognize but its quickly replaced with his usual evil look. 

"you are the human who constantly bothers me with your presence" he smirks 

"enough bullshit! we both know what we are and I need you to make it all stop!" she demands 

"make what stop love?"

"the dreams, the visions, the sickness, the cold all of it!" 

"what was a glimpse into my past too much for you to handle?" he taunts

"just make it stop" Eden stares up at him angrily, she hadn't wanted their talk to go this way but she was not surprised he was being difficult. He couldn't' make anything easy for her, no he had to string her along and make things much harder than they needed to be. But the girl was so tired, she hadn't gotten a good sleep in weeks and she was sick, there was no way she could continue this. 

"no"

"what?" she asks angrily 

"are you hard of hearing? I said no"

"why won't you help me Loki?" she demands 

"because in order for us to rid ourselves of the effects we must connect, and as you can see I cannot get out of this cage" he replies tapping on the field which kept him locked inside

"I can see how sick you are Loki, you act like I'm the only one who's effected but I can see it all over you. You're feeling everything that I am"

"you know nothing" 

"I know that you would never admit to weakness, but I am begging you to please stop this" she states calmly, Loki is taken by surprise but quickly falls back to his emotionless state and looks down at her rolling his eyes

"alright well in order to rid ourselves of the effects we must connect physically" he states

"what do you mean physically?"

"well I cannot show you in here"

"so you're saying If I get through that glass then you'll fix this?" she asks, he nods and before he can respond Eden places her hand on the force field and absorbs the energy that was keeping him inside and steps through the boundary. She places her hand back on the sheild and quickly returns the energy just in case Loki tried to pull any fancy escape plan with her. She walks up to him and gulps as she realized just how tall he truly was, she had never been so close to him before. He was towering over her just as Thor did. She pushes back her feelings and smirks at the shocked look on his face

"how did you-"

"It doesn't matter, now fix this please"


	23. Chapter 23

"you have to help me, thats the deal" Eden states crossing her arms

"Indeed" he replies as he moves over to her much smaller frame, he stares down at her before placing his hand on her arm and moves it upwards towards her shoulder. She shivers at his touch and stands still unable to move, she had never been touched by a man before and the feeling of his strong hand against her was almost too much. Her breath hitches as he pulls her closer to him, their bodies now pressed against each other. He places his large hand on her face feeling her soft skin against his own. His cold hands cool down her flaming cheeks and she stares up at him feeling annoyed. She hated how incredible these simple touches felt, she wanted more. But she had to remind herself quickly who it was she was dealing with, this man didn't want to help her out of the goodness of his soul, he wasn't to be trusted. 

"Loki can you just-" he cuts her off by placing a soft kiss on her lips, she gasps and closes her eyes enjoying the feeling him against her, butterflies swarm through her stomach bringing forth several brand new sensations she had never experienced before, she loved every second of it. Before she had a chance to respond he pulls away and moves back from her with a smirk, she stares at him wide eyed and breathless for a few moments before regaining her composure 

"Is it done?"

"yes the effects were counteracted the moment you entered the dungeons" he states with a smirk. Eden's heart stops and she stares at him in disbelief and betrayal, she had known he was not to be trusted but she never would have expected he would go so far as to steal her first kiss. She had been saving her firsts for someone who truly loved her, that was one thing she had always been certain about. Growing up in SHEILD never allowed her to have a childhood nor her teenage years, all she wanted was to someday have another who loved her unconditionally. Someone who she could experience all of life's joys with for the very first time. But now all of that was ruined, her first kiss had been stolen by Loki. Though he was her soulmate Eden could never love someone like him, he would never change. He was a monster. Loki's smile falls as tears fill Eden's eyes. 

"how dare you steal my first kiss" she says in disbelief and utter betrayal, Loki is instantly struck with a brick ton of guilt and he approaches her desperately wanting to fix the mess he had unknowingly created. He hadn't even considered the fact that Eden never experienced such a simple thing, he was only toying with her because she was his only source of entertainment in his boring cell. He figured that by kissing her she wouldn't be able to resist him and she would keep coming back until he could convince her to let him out of his prison. But he was dead wrong, the girl only stared at him with pure hatred and it hurt him to know her that he'd caused her that pain. She backs away from him and through the force field once again leaving him alone in his cell. 

"Eden" he calls out to her, she only stares at him with the same teary eyed look of betrayal before rushing out of the cell leaving him completely alone once more. 

Loki had never felt so guilty in his existence, this feeling was sickening. It was worse than the effects of their soulmate bond. No matter how much he hated to admit it, the girl was his soulmate, and he couldn't help but hate himself for making her cry. He runs his hands through his hair as the awful heartbreaking sight replays in his head once more. It hurt him to see her so upset. Loki had never been a nice person, even as a child he was mischievous, growing up as a Prince he never needed to apologize to others, unless it was his brother to whom he never took seriously. Never before had he felt the need to apologize to another living creature, even when he had done something wrong he never cared to admit it. Now things were different, that mortal had such a hold over him already. There was nothing he could do to prevent it, he tried hating her but even that hurt him. He desperately wished she would come back into the room so he could apologize and reassure her that he truly meant no harm, he would take it back if he could. But he knew that he'd gone too far this time, she would not be back to see him for a long time. 

Despite his feelings of guilt Loki still hadn't changed his plan for devine rulership. He would steal the magic within the girls veins and then he would kill her and use it all for himself. Though the thought made him sick he willed himself to look past his feelings of guilt and focus on his future, she had no place by his side it would be far too dangerous. She would be better off dead where he could never hurt her again, she could be at peace. Loki sighs and turns moving over to his bed and lays down against his hard pillows once more, out of the corner of his eye he spots the green book the girl had brought to him earlier and grabs it from his side table. He runs his hand along the spine and sighs, wondering if he would be able to survive with the guilt, knowing that he killed the one person who was meant to love him for his own selfish reasons. Could he survive completely and utterly alone for the rest of eternity? Loki chuckles to himself realizing that this was exactly why he was displeased knowing he was gifted a partner, she had already created a large amount of inner turmoil within his mind and he hadn't even known her for that long. They had only ever spoken twice, but their connection grew stronger everyday whether they saw each other face to face or not. Loki sighs and pushes back the thoughts of his soulmate as best he could, he felt her emotions like they were his own at all times and she was still incredibly hurt by what he'd done. He shakes his head and reassures himself that she didn't matter in the end, he had to fulfill his glorious purpose.


	24. Chapter 24

Eden places her hood over her shoulders once again and allows herself to fully breakdown as she exits the suffocating castle. She had absolutely no clue where she was going but all she knew for certain was that one more moment inside those doors was going to make her lose her mind, what was left of it anyway. She paid no attention to the dark city streets and flies straight up to the sky aimlessly. She finds a tall building and lands on the roof and seats herself on the edge of it, without thinking she lays down flat on her back and closes her eyes allowing her mind to wander. She wondered why she of all people had to be Loki's soulmate. Throughout her entire life Eden had only ever truly wanted one thing, true love. Yet intimacy was something she feared much more than fighting an alien army. Deep down the girl was terrified that nobody could ever love her knowing that at the end of the day she was a monster, she'd killed innocent people and could never take it back. She never let anyone close to her heart, after the accident she went straight into SHEILD and kept her head down and worked her ass off, she became lethal, she saved hundreds of people during her various missions, she even helped save the world. 

Eden had given up on her parents long ago, after the first few months without contact she got the message, she wasn't wanted anymore. She always thought that one day when she was older she would find that one person who truly wanted her, it was like a daydream something to keep the nightmares away. She imagined this man would accept her truth and love her for her who she was, he would show her that it was ok to love and there really isn't anything to be afraid of. But no, her daydreams would never become reality. She was only brought into existence because of Loki a mass murdering, spoiled, unreasonable psychopath who craved power above all. Eden was devastated that her forever was never going to be what she always hoped, she wouldn't ever have that normalcy in her life. Loki seemingly hated her, he had only caused her harm and she knew he would use her for her magic as soon as he got the chance. Eden imagined she wouldn't live long with Loki as her soulmate, he would never let her live in peace until he got what he wanted from her and then she would be useless and therefore killed. She had always wanted to take a page out of Clint's book and get a peaceful, boring job and a house. She wanted to have children and grow old, and maybe someday meet her grandchildren. It was truly heart wrenching, she wanted nothing more than to lock herself up in her room and cry for the rest of eternity. But she refused to give him that satisfaction, she would remain strong till the end, never showing him weakness. If she truly was never going to be loved by another then she must learn how to love herself, this would be the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. She'd grown up believing she wasn't worth anything to anybody. Eden huffs and sits up and stares out over the city once more, it was beginning to get cold and she was beyond exhausted therefore her powers were drained as well. She finally decides to go back to the castle when the rainbow bridge catches her eye, she follows it to the Bi - Frost and shrugs before lifting off of the roof and heading towards it. She lands right outside the opened doors and is surprised to see the man who greeted her when she'd first arrived on the foreign planet, she believed his name was Heimdal. 

"Eden, Join me" he calls leading her over to the opening of the BI - Frost, she does as told and moves over to his side and takes in the gorgeous galaxy and all of its chaos right in front of her. She couldn't believe such beautiful things truly existed. 

"Is there anybody you wish to see?" he asks, Eden tears her eyes away from the bright colors and stares at him in confusion 

"I'm sorry I'm not sure I understand"

"I am all seeing, if you name someone then I can find them for you no matter where they are in the galaxy"

"holy shit thats amazing" she states, the man chuckles and stares down at her awaiting an answer. 

"Natasha Romanoff" 

"I expected you would ask about your team, Natasha is working on a new mission with SHEILD with Steve Rodgers"

"are they ok?" she asks worridly

"they are just fine"

"what about Tony?"

"Tony Stark is struggling with the events that took place in New York, he is trying to work through his anxious thoughts"

"oh god Tony, I wish there was something I could do to help him" she replies as tears fill her eyes, she understood how he was feeling. For a while she was plagued with dreams but due to her extensive training and field time she was able to work through her pain, but Tony hadn't yet and it broke her heart. 

"he will be just fine, this is something he must solve on his own" he adds reassuringly to which she nods understandably 

"what about the rest of the team?"

"they are fine, Clint is with his family and Bruce is attempting to gain control as well"

"thats good to hear, thank you for doing this Heimdal I really appreciate it" she says sincerely

"would you like to hear about your parents?" he asks causing her to intake a sharp breath, she looks away from him and stares out into the wide galaxy once again 

"no" she responds 

"I understand" a moment of silence falls between them before the girl looks up at him curiously 

"I assume you are aware of Loki and I"

"Indeed"

"Is it wrong that even after all the horrible monstrous things he's done I still find myself caring about him even when he couldn't care less?" she asks seriously 

"Loki is not a monster Eden, he may act as though he has no feeling but that is not the truth. He feels everything that you do" he responds, the girl pauses surprised by his words. Was he right? Did Loki actually care for her? Was the bad guy thing all an act?

"I hope you know that you are welcome here anytime" he states pulling her out of her thoughts, she smiles at him gratefully 

"I don't know how to thank you Heimdal, you've managed to give me a bit of peace" 

"do not thank me, I haven't done anything but speak the truth"

"thats more than what most do these days"


End file.
